Renesmee's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Beginning of the Choice Series. As Renesmee matures, she becomes curious about her connection with Jacob and his past with her family. As secrets unfold, she must choose between the man that has been there her entire life and an old friend who saved her. Renesmee, Jacob, Nahuel, Edward/Bella,Rosalie/Emmett,Alice/Jasper,Carlisle/Esme, Seth, Leah and more! Post-Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one. All character's of SM.

AN: I decided to put up a fic about what would happen after Breaking Dawn ends. All the Cullens are involved and it is about Renesmee and how she deals with Jacob imprinting….that is until an old friend comes to visit. I hope you enjoy and review! SM owns everything as usual.

Chapter 1

It had been seven years since the Cullens had to face the Volturi. After that day, everything went back to normal or as normal as it could be for vampires. Jacob and his pack stayed close to the Cullens and even though Jacob still wasn't fond of vampires he stayed for Renesmee. The mystery of Renesmee's aging had been solved and they all knew that she would stop aging once she was seven years old. It was finally the day they all had been waiting for and Renesmee was very excited. She looked like she was a young woman now and just like the others in age. While it was still odd that she looked the same age as her parents, she knew very well who the authority figures were in the house. Her parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents were all very excited that she was now fully grown and of course Alice had to make a big deal about the occasion.

"Oh Renesmee this is going to be great! I have already seen it and everyone will be so excited for you. Of course we had to invite all of the witnesses who helped with the Volturi and they will be just so happy to…." Jacob cut her off.

"How do you know all this anyways Alice? I thought you couldn't see with me around," smirked Jacob who was trailing behind Renesmee and Alice. Alice rolled her eyes at his interruption but turned to look at him.

"I don't know how else to say this to you dear Jacob but I have gotten past that little hiccup." Jacob crossed his arms and Renesmee sighed. This was how it usually was when he had discussions with any other vampire besides her, Bella, and sometimes Edward. Jacob still had his views on vampires and even though the Cullens did their best to include him for Renesmee's sake, there was still tension.

"Well Alice, please humor me and explain again. I must have been ignoring you the last time…..or did you see that in a vision as well?" Alice glared at him and Jasper was quickly by her side calming her down. He spoke for her.

"Jacob, Alice has become desensitized to you, Seth, and Leah. She can now have visions while you are all around even though it took a while for her to master that trait. Are there any other questions or can we leave you and Renesmee to whatever it is you two do," asked Jasper. Renesmee smiled at her uncle.

"Of course Uncle Jasper that will be all. Aunt Alice, you are more than welcome to go all out since I know you will anyways. I don't have to see the future to know that." Alice hugged her niece and then skipped away with Jasper. Renesmee looked at Jacob.

"Do you always have to be rude around them?" He just shrugged.

"What, it was just a question I didn't know it was a crime."

"Jacob you always act like that toward them. My family has been very accepting of you hanging around even though it can be tense at times." They walked outside and sat down on the porch.

"Yes well they don't seem to have a problem with Seth and Leah. I think they just have it out for me because of the past…." He stopped himself from saying too much. Renesmee didn't know anything about his past with her mother and they all felt that was best.

"Look Nessie, it is just how things are alright? We didn't all get off on the right foot and we deal with each other just fine thank you."

"Well I beg to differ. Jacob you can't tell me you don't feel the tension at times and please don't call me Nessie." He frowned at her.

"I thought you liked it when I called you that?"

"I liked it years ago but I am older now and everyone else calls me Renesmee. My dad doesn't like to be called Eddie. It's the same thing." He sighed but then just smiled.

"Fine but you will always be my little Nessie. I better get changed for tonight since leeches will be in the house for the party soon." She glared at him and stood up.

"Leeches," she questioned and he winced knowing she hated that term.

"Term of endearment," he tried but she shook her head. He laughed it off and shrugged. "Alright fine vampires, is that okay?"

"Just go get dressed Jake," she sighed and then went for a walk. She hadn't even moved two feet when suddenly Jacob was right beside her.

"Where are you going?" She huffed.

"I was just going to get some fresh air if that is alright with you dad! Jacob go get dressed I will be fine, I just need some fresh air." He slowly nodded and went back into the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle graciously gave him, Seth and Leah a room even though they refused. Seth was the only one who actually slept in the room but Leah and Jacob put clothes in there from time to time.

Renesmee headed toward the small cottage she shared with her parents. As she got closer she called out to them and they appeared in the doorway smiling at their daughter. Suddenly Edward frowned.

"Jacob will be Jacob," he said amused as he read her thoughts and she rolled her eyes. He stuck his hand out and she quickly grabbed it. They normally communicated this way when they were trying to keep things quiet. Renesmee's power had grown and if she was touching her father she could communicate with him and whoever else was touching the two of them.

_He is driving me insane dad! I can't even leave without him wanting to know where I am or what I will be doing._

Bella grabbed his other hand as they went into the house.

_Is everything alright with Jacob?_

Renesmee shook her head causing Bella to frown. They all sat down and released their hands from Edward's.

"I think it will be safe to talk. Jacob isn't around. What is wrong," asked Edward as he subconsciously rubbed the back of Bella's shoulder while they listened to their daughter.

"I just wish he could get along with everyone and things would be okay. Jacob is my best friend and I like having him around but sometimes….."

"Sometimes what," asked Bella curiously.

"Sometimes I feel like he is just always…..around like he is always here. I know Forks is small and we are really close but is this normal?" Bella and Edward looked at each other then put on smiles.

"Of course it is normal you two are great friends and he just wants to be close to you. Don't worry Renesmee you are just changing and have a lot going on right now so you feel stressed. Speaking of which Alice is on her way here. She wants to get you dressed for tonight," explained Edward. Renesmee slowly nodded and went to meet Alice who was indeed skipping her way toward their cottage. Renesmee went to go meet her and go back to the house. Bella looked at her husband.

"What should we do Edward? I think we should tell her about imprinting and why Jacob feels the need to be close to her." He shook his head.

"Not yet, her thoughts are all over the place and I think this might be too much to handle right now. Let's just let her enjoy her birthday and then we will figure out a way to explain it to her." Bella slowly nodded.

"Do you think something is wrong? I mean with the imprinting and how she is reacting lately. I thought she would be happy to have Jacob around all the time shouldn't that be how it works?" Edward thought for a moment.

"This all just proves my point. Jacob is too eager to move their relationship to the next level but Renesmee is still only seven years old emotionally. She hasn't matured enough yet and he needs to understand that. It isn't like Quil just waited seven years and then he was with Clair. It takes time love and Jacob needs to get that through his thick head. I will have a talk with him. It will give us a good reason to get away from the company tonight because we both know Jacob can be less than civil to others of our kind." Bella giggled and nodded before walking to their closet to get dressed.

Rosalie gritted her teeth as she tried to sneak past Alice's room and was caught.

"In what world could you get past me? Honestly it is like everyone is insulting my powers today! Where are you going?" Rosalie groaned but then turned to look at her sister.

"I am ready, so don't try to lecture me on the importance of this party. I am simply looking for my husband who is missing." Alice giggled.

"I know I just like messing with you. He is on his way back with Seth. They went running off somewhere earlier today." Rosalie nodded and went to wait on the porch. She heard a booming laugh in the forest and smiled knowing Emmett was about to appear. Two seconds later he was walking out with Seth who was putting back on a shirt.

"That is so hilarious you have to run around naked all the time," laughed Emmett as Seth nudged him.

"So what I don't mind it and you would think you would be used to it by now."

"Sorry man but I will never get used to running around with a naked werewolf!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Do you know what time it is?" They both looked down.

"Sorry Rose," they said in unison.

"And are you even dressed!"

"No Rose," they said again.

"Exactly, all I asked is that you got ready in time Emmett. And you, I know you were distracting him Seth. You two are impossible together!" Leah laughed as she walked out of the house. She walked over to Rosalie who was glaring at Seth and Emmett. They both had their heads down as to not make eye contact.

"What did they do this time? Is Forks still left in tact," smiled Leah and Rosalie pointed at a clock.

"What time were they both supposed to be dressed?" Leah sighed.

"Alright Seth hurry up and Emmett no you cannot get dressed quickly and then come mess with him. I swear the two of you are just trouble," scolded Leah and Emmett covered his laugh as Seth punched his shoulder shushing him.

"Sorry Rose, sorry Leah," they said together and ran inside to get ready for the party. Rosalie threw her hands up exasperated and then sat on the swinging chair. Leah joined her.

"At least Seth has a reason to act like a little kid but Emmett has been a vampire since 1935," said Rosalie and Leah laughed as she shook her head.

"They can't help themselves and I have a feeling Seth will never grow up either. So tell me how many vampires are going to be here tonight Rose?" Rosalie smiled at Leah seeing her a little nervous. The two of them were pretty close and liked to talk from time to time so she had a feeling Leah would come ask about the party.

"Don't worry Carlisle already explained to the guests that the pack would be around as well. You look very nice by the way," she said and looked Leah over again in her short black and purple dress.

"Why thank you, Alice got it for me when she was in Port Angeles, you know the little pixie can't help herself." Rosalie laughed.

"Trust me you will get used to it and she will always have you dressing in the latest fashions if you give her a chance. I better go make sure Emmett actually wears something nice tonight and be sure to get Seth into that nice shirt I picked out for him. Alice already approved," she smirked and Leah laughed.

"Rose," Rosalie stopped and looked at her, "thanks for well you know just being nice to us. I know Jacob can be…."

"An annoying, arrogant prick?" Leah nodded.

"I was going to say a bit of a hassle at times but that works I guess. Thanks for being so nice to me and Seth. He really loves spending time with you all and it is nice to know he is taken care of when I am out." Rosalie shrugged.

"It's my pleasure I know he is close with Emmett and it isn't like I mind him being around. I never thought I would actually like a werewolf but I guess I can add liking two of them to my list of things that surprise me." Leah smiled and Rosalie walked inside.

Jacob tucked in his shirt but then pulled it back out before walking toward the door. He bumped right into Leah and smiled as he looked at her dress.

"Well don't you clean up nice," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jacob I can actually look nice you know," she sighed.

"Well if you are looking for your brother he is already done getting dressed and downstairs…" Suddenly they heard a loud thud and screaming.

"Emmett Cullen, no wrestling in the house. Seth don't you dare tackle my husband into that table. Esme will kill you both if you destroy her living room," Rosalie shouted and Leah rolled her eyes.

"They are unbelievable," she giggled. Jacob crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why Seth even hangs out with the big oaf anyways." Leah sighed.

"Jacob they are really nice to us and it wouldn't kill you to be nice back sometimes." She walked away and he rolled his eyes before walking down the stairs as well. Edward and Bella walked into the house and everyone was making their way to the living room. Suddenly Alice's door opened and Renesmee walked out with Alice beaming proudly at her. Renesmee's hair was curled loosely and hanging around her shoulders, her brown eyes sparkled against her gold and black party dress. Jacob smiled but as soon as Edward growled at him, he frowned.

"What," he asked and Bella placed a hand on Edward's shoulder as she shielded Jacob's mind from Edward. He glared at Jacob.

"Can you at least tone down your thoughts in my presence?"

"Can you at least stay out of my head for ten seconds?" Bella stepped in between them.

"Now boys please let's not forget this is Renesmee's day and besides the guests are on their way." They heard cars pulling up in the driveway as Renesmee walked downstairs to look at the decorations. Alice definitely went all out this time. There were balloons and streamers everywhere along with birthday banners. Outside, Alice strung lights around the house leading to the door as well. She made sure to put plenty of appetizers, cookies, cake and drinks out and Renesmee laughed.

"Aunt Alice I think you have more than enough food. Jacob, Leah, Seth and I are the only ones who will even touch it."

"Oh I think I might eat some as well," said a deep and smooth voice. Renesmee turned around to see a rich, brown skinned young man with dark hair which was just above shoulder length. His eyes were teak and he smiled at Renesmee.

"After all, I haven't had food in the last couple of weeks." Edward smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I am glad you could make it. I am sure you remember our daughter Renesmee. Renesmee this is Nahuel do you remember him?" Renesmee walked slowly over to the man as Jacob glared at him. Nahuel just ignored the look and smiled at Renesmee. She looked him over and then smiled remembering him as the one that helped save her from the Volturi. They just looked at one another for a moment before he spoke.

"Hello Renesmee, I know it has been years but I have been busy. I apologize." She smiled at him.

"It is nice to see you again Nahuel. I wasn't sure I ever would especially since the last time we were together my life was on the line." He laughed and Jacob quickly stood beside her. He gave Nahuel a dirty look before speaking.

"I didn't even know you were coming. Couldn't find another leech party to crash?" The tension in the room increased when the word leech was spoken. The vampires all stiffened from the term and Renesmee gritted her teeth, but Nahuel just chuckled.

"Actually I was invited by the Cullens," he informed and Jacob glared at Bella who shrugged with a smile. Renesmee looked at Jacob.

"We need to talk now," she quickly said and excused them from the room. They walked out into the backyard and she crossed her arms.

"What," he asked nonchalantly and she shook her head.

"I cannot believe how disrespectful you are being! This is my party Jacob and my family has gone through a lot to have this for me so I won't let you ruin it."

"The guy was staring at you and how the hell was I supposed to know he was even invited," yelled Jacob. Jasper and Emmett walked out onto the back porch and glared at Jacob but Renesmee put up her hand signaling that she was fine.

"Jacob I think you should just leave if you can't be nice. This is important to me and there are going to be a lot of vampires here tonight so if you can't handle that you should go."

"I'm not going to leave you here with all of these lee….vampires. I didn't mean to upset you alright? I will be good I just wish we could have celebrated together just you and me tonight." She looked at him curiously.

"You knew about this party for a while Jake."

"I know and I should have brought it up sooner instead of waited. How about we compromise? I will be on my best behavior tonight and tomorrow you come to the tribal bonfire with me?" She nodded.

"Fine, but tonight just try and be nice. These people helped save my life especially Nahuel so you should be thankful."

"We could have taken those Italian bastards if necessary," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just be nice." He nodded and they walked back inside as Jasper and Emmett glared at Jacob. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Maybe if we get him a chew toy he will stay quiet tonight," said Emmett. Jasper laughed and walked back in with him.

An hour later there were at least twenty vampires in the house to celebrate Renesmee's birthday. Renesmee was talking with Zafrina while Jacob stood behind her with his arms crossed. Zafrina showed Renesmee a picture of a dog chasing his tail and smiled.

"Does he do that as well?" Renesmee laughed and shook her head. "Pity I hoped he did tricks." Jacob growled catching onto what they were talking about and Zafrina just gave a sly grin.

"Excuse us," he said and pulled Renesmee away.

"I wasn't done talking to her Jacob."

"She was insulting me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Just like you insult my kind," she questioned. Edward walked up to the two of them and looked at Jacob.

"I need to talk to you now," he smiled and Jacob shook his head.

"I don't want her alone with these…vampires." Edward smirked.

"These vampires all love her and she is fine. Let's go," he said and grabbed Jacob's arm leading him outside. Renesmee smiled at her father.

_Thank you daddy._

Edward gave her a wink and Renesmee turned to go back to Zafrina. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nahuel at the table where the food was set up. She walked over to him and smiled.

"So you don't mind eating chicken wings?" Nahuel smiled at her and shook his head.

"I admit I can be picky with food but this seems pretty edible," he laughed. She nodded.

"Me too there are some things I love and some I can't stand."

"That is usually how it works you know? Some foods just repulse me like peas…..who could ever eat those or pork?"

"I hate pork," she laughed and he nodded.

"I guess we have a lot in common. What about pizza?"

Edward and Jacob walked outside and Jacob leaned against the railing as Edward started pacing.

"I have wanted to bring this up for a while but I wasn't sure how until now. Jacob I think it would be best if you give Renesmee more breathing room for a while. I know your thoughts and I know you have been waiting for a while but she isn't ready for you two to be more than friends yet. She is starting to realize there is more to it than that but she doesn't know how to feel about it. You must understand that she might look our age but she isn't. She is only seven years old." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I don't buy that. You just don't want us to be together and sure she might have been born seven years ago but she is well aware of her thoughts and emotions. She is beyond seven!"

"Jacob, Bella and I have been the only ones totally supportive of this…." He whispered the next part, "…..imprinting scenario but I am her father and I know what is best for her. Renesmee isn't ready for more. You have to give her time."

"How much time?" Edward thought for a moment.

"Well I think in ten years she will be ready for the kind of relationship you are looking for."

"Ten years? Yea right Eddie no…."

"Don't call me Eddie," hissed Edward and Jacob laughed.

"That's where she gets it from. Look Edward let's say I did wait ten years then what? All you would do is say oh no my little baby isn't ready for this wait ten more. I am done waiting!" Edward walked up close to Jacob.

"I think I have been more than patient with you over the years but let me make myself clear. I am not asking you, I am telling you. You will wait and if you have a problem with that I am sure there is something we can do to make sure those ten years turn into never. Don't upset the only people on your side about this Jacob." They glared at each other and Bella walked outside standing in between them as usual.

"Jake she isn't ready and I think you know that deep down inside, you just are being too stubborn to see it," reasoned Bella and Jacob looked down.

"Ten years is a long time," he whined and Edward smirked.

"I waited decades for Bella you can wait one for my daughter." Bella smiled at Edward and then placed her hand in his. Jacob sighed but slowly nodded. They all walked in and Jacob growled when he saw Renesmee laughing with Nahuel.

"So you are seriously telling me that you don't like chocolate? I love chocolate," laughed Renesmee and Nahuel shrugged.

"Well I have only had dark chocolate but no I don't like it."

"See, that is your problem right there you have only had the worst chocolate ever! I hate dark chocolate but milk chocolate will always be good no matter what."

"Oh really then maybe I will…." He trailed off as Jacob walked over to them. He placed his arm around Renesmee.

"Nessie let's go get some dessert," he smiled and Renesmee looked at Nahuel.

"Um, we'll finish this later, bye Nahuel." They walked away and Nahuel just smiled as he watched them. Jasper was watching Nahuel from a distance. His emotions were hitting Jasper powerfully. Jasper saw Edward and walked over to him as Edward nodded.

"I know, I hear his thoughts, Jacob would go crazy if he knew but Nahuel won't pursue anything. He knows how young Renesmee really is and wouldn't do anything. I do feel bad for him though. It must be hard not having others to really talk to. His family has refused to leave their tribe and he wants to see the world, maybe find others like him," whispered Edward at vampire speed and Jasper slowly nodded.

"I only came over because the feelings I felt from him weren't really lust it was more like….affection, I can't explain it. The feelings are subsiding some but when they were talking it was full throttle, it almost was overpowering. Edward I think Renesmee was giving off those feelings as well." Edward shook his head.

"Her thoughts don't indicate that, maybe more like friendship and understanding. They have a lot in common but now she is focused on Jacob again. It will be fine Jasper." Jasper nodded and walked away. Bella walked over to Edward and pointed toward the door.

"The Denali clan has arrived," she smiled as they walked over to the door. Before anyone could say anything, Emmett and Seth came running over to them. Garrett looked at Kate pleadingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine but I swear if you three break anything you will have to deal with me this time. Esme was way too nice last time when you broke the antique lamp," warned Kate. They all ran outside and Rosalie shook her head as she walked over.

"Oh no, I better go make sure Alice is keeping an eye on the three of them," groaned Rosalie. They all laughed and Tanya hugged Edward and Bella. Edward looked around but realized there was no one else with them. Edward truly wanted Tanya to be happy. He knew how much effort she put in to try to win his heart and while she would never admit it, a small part of her was still hurt that he found Bella. He knew if she could just find someone to love, everything would be alright. He could tell she was lonely, but she gave a brave smile as usual and her thoughts were only focused on Renesmee.

"Where is Renesmee we all want to say hello," asked Tanya as Carmen and Eleazar nodded. Bella showed them into the living room where Renesmee was and Edward looked out the door at Garrett, Seth and Emmett. He laughed as Seth took off his nice shirt and Edward walked outside.

"Seth, make sure you three stay close. Renesmee will be opening presents soon." Seth nodded and ran into the forest to finish undressing so he could phase as Emmett and Garrett followed him. Edward just shook his head.

Later that night, it was time to open presents and Renesmee was halfway through them. The vampires went all out with their lavish gifts. They adored Renesmee and she smiled happily at all the amazing gifts she was receiving. She opened Jacob's next and smiled even more when she saw a charm bracelet with a wolf on it.

"How original," muttered Edward and Bella nudged him knowing he was thinking about the gift Jacob gave Bella all those years ago.

"Thank you Jacob I love it." Renesmee gave him a hug and Carlisle handed her another gift.

"Who is this from," she asked and Nahuel cleared his throat.

"It isn't just from me though. My family wanted you to have this as a present from all of us." She opened the box to see an amulet with a moon and sun. It was made of silver and she smiled.

"Every one of us or at least the ones of our kind that we know about now have one. My sisters made it for you and I was really happy to be able to give you it. Our kind is rare Renesmee and unlike other vampires we share both features of those most comfortable in the night….the moon…..and humans who are most comfortable in the day….the sun. I hope you like it." She jumped into his arms happily and Jacob gritted his teeth but felt a wave of calm come over him. He glared at Jasper who gave him a glare right back.

"Thank you Nahuel I love it of course." Nahuel nodded and smiled, satisfied with the reaction. After the gifts were all received, the vampires stayed a couple of hours longer but knew they should be leaving before the sun was up. Jacob was the only one happy at the end of the party.

"Bye, drive or run or whatever you do safe," he smiled and Tanya looked at Edward.

_So the mutt is still around?_ Edward nodded.

_For good then?_ Edward nodded again and Tanya smirked.

_You have brought many mysteries into our lives Edward. Marrying a human then turning her, creating Renesmee, a half human and half vampire, bringing the Volturi too close for comfort….but this tops them all._ Edward laughed and gave her a hug.

"And yet you know it always works out." She nodded and walked out with the others. Kate was dragging Garrett out.

"Garrett we must go before the sun comes up." Emmett and Seth were pouting as their friend was being taken away.

"But sweetie just five more minutes and…."

"No now let's go!" She couldn't help but to laugh and they walked out. Nahuel went to walk out but Renesmee grabbed his hand. She showed him a picture of him laughing with the family.

"Stay, there is plenty of room." Jacob growled and Nahuel gave a charming smile.

"Oh I think this place is pretty full right now." Renesmee shook her head.

"Please it will be fine." He sighed and looked into her eyes. The room went quiet and Edward smiled a little as Jasper stiffened from the amount of emotions. There were such extremes in the room. Jacob's rage, Renesmee's disappointment, Nahuel's affection, it was a lot to handle and Alice held Jasper's hand for support. Nahuel smiled.

"I will make you a deal. When you have your next really big party then I will come and maybe stay a couple of extra days alright?" She nodded happily and Nahuel looked at Edward as he asked in his thoughts. _Is that alright? _

"I think her seventeenth birthday will be a pretty big one." Renesmee smiled and Nahuel nodded.

"Well then Renesmee I will see you then, I promise." She nodded and he took his leave. Jacob placed his arm around her protectively as she watched Nahuel depart. Edward and Jasper looked at each other both a little confused about what they just saw and what it really meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella and Edward made their way to Charlie's house the next day. It was decided it was time to move to keep up pretenses and make sure the humans of Forks didn't suspect much. Bella wanted to say goodbye to Charlie before they left. As they pulled up to the house, Charlie's wife, Sue was leaving. Charlie waved goodbye to her as Edward and Bella walked onto the porch.

"Where is she going?" Charlie smiled.

"The big bonfire is tonight and she hasn't seen the kids in a while so she wants to go say hello before they get things started there." Edward nodded.

"Renesmee and Jacob actually headed that way as well." Charlie looked at them both curiously and Edward looked down. Bella noticed the look and knew something was going on. Charlie spoke as he sat down on the porch.

"So Renesmee and Jacob, you know I have been wondering about that. The boy seems to always hover around her, care to explain that relationship?" Bella sighed and sat down along with Edward.

"Dad, how much do you know about the reservation, has Sue mentioned anything?" Charlie nodded and Edward looked at Bella.

"He knows about the werewolves love…everything," he said quicker than Charlie's ear could detect. Bella nodded.

"Dad, Jacob is a…"

"I know what he is but what does that have to do with Renesmee?" Edward cleared his throat.

"Charlie, wolves don't fall in love the way that humans do. They….imprint…..it is like love at first sight but much more powerful and whoever they imprint on immediately needs them as well so…."

"Why are you talking about this when I asked about my little Renesmee," he asked through gritted teeth.

"Dad, Jacob imprinted on…." She couldn't finish and he was livid. He shot up and started pacing.

"That little, that son of a, that low down dirty little son of a bitch!" Edward stood up.

"Let us explain before you get the wrong idea. They are just friends and Renesmee is too young for more. Charlie we know this seems like a lot but trust me when I say I wouldn't let my daughter do something without me thinking five thousand steps ahead." Charlie slowly nodded as Edward read his thoughts.

_Well Edward wouldn't let anything happen to Renesmee and he is a good father to her. Plus it isn't like Jacob was ever his favorite person so there must be a reason he is so at ease._

Edward chuckled and smiled.

"Trust us Charlie it is very complicated and is being handled delicately." Charlie slowly nodded and sat down still trying to understand.

"Bella I think we should give him some time to digest all of this. We will come over tomorrow along with Renesmee before we head out of town," said Edward and Bella hugged her father before leaving him there bewildered still.

Jacob was extremely happy to be away from the house. He pulled Renesmee toward the bonfire and they sat down on a log. She sat close to him feeling uneasy about the surrounding.

"You know I don't really feel comfortable here Jake. How long will we be here?" He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry so much you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you and the pack is cool with this." Sam and Emily walked toward them and Emily greeted Renesmee before sitting down beside them. Sam stood by the fire as the rest of the pack gathered around.

"Where shall we start this time," he asked the pack and Seth smiled.

"I want to hear about the first wolf pack," he said excitedly but Paul scoffed.

"Boring, hey let's talk about how we scare leeches off our property! No leech dare mess with us!" Renesmee stood up but Jacob stopped her.

"Leech, is this where you get your hateful words from Jacob?" Jacob growled at Paul.

"Shut up Paul you know she doesn't like that!" Paul smirked.

"And you know that it doesn't matter what she likes. The only reason she is even allowed on this land is because you had to go and imprint on her." Renesmee stiffened and so did Jacob as Sam glared at Paul.

"That is enough Paul," commanded Sam. Paul crossed his arms but was quiet as was everyone else. Renesmee looked at Jacob.

"What does he mean by imprint Jake?" No one said a word and she glared at him. "Answer me!" He sighed but nodded.

"Sam, Emily, a little help please," he asked nervously and Emily smiled kindly at Renesmee.

"Renesmee I know this is a lot to handle. Trust me it was very hard for me as well but if you will just listen, it will make more sense." Renesmee slowly nodded and sat down as Emily began.

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?" Renesmee nodded. "Well think of imprinting as a very intense version of that. You don't really have a choice in it but it just happens naturally. A werewolf has a special someone out there some times that they can fall in love with. Not every wolf does but the special ones will meet the one they are meant for and when their eyes meet that is it. You are hooked and there is no way to not be with that person." Renesmee thought for a moment and looked around the bonfire, but Leah wasn't present. She only stayed at the beginning, but was known for leaving whenever she pleased which Jacob always had known.

"Leah," Renesmee whispered as realization dawned on her and both Emily and Sam looked down. "I thought I heard something about Sam and Leah being together before something happened, but I never understood how that could be especially since you are her family Emily."

"I wish things could have happened differently but there was no true choice in the matter," explained Emily and Renesmee looked at Jacob who was smiling, but she darted up.

"So this is what happened, you imprinted on me? When Jacob, how long ago, is that why we are always together?" Jacob tried to touch her shoulder, but she moved away from him. Paul laughed.

"Calm down leech, see Jacob if you would just be normal none of this would have…" Sam glared at Paul and motioned for him to leave. Paul scoffed, but immediately left the circle. Renesmee crossed her arms.

"When did you imprint on me!" Jacob looked down.

"When I first saw you."

"And when was that?"

"After you were born," he answered and she gulped. She looked at Sam and Emily, then back at him.

"So that's why I have always been around you? That is why you don't let me go anywhere without you being right beside me? This is it for me? I have no choice, I can't decide if I even want to be with you?" Jacob went to speak, but she quickly took off running toward the house. Sam stopped Jacob from following and looked at him.

"Maybe you should leave her alone, so she can accept all of this." Jacob pushed by him.

"Did you do that for Emily," he yelled and Sam laughed.

"Actually yea I did Jacob! You have to give her time to think and accept this, it is only fair. You can't just think about the connection you have with her. There are times that I have to be away from Emily and sure I don't like it, but I can't put her in danger for my own selfish reasons. Jacob you have to learn how to resist just like she has to learn how to accept." Jacob didn't take his advice though and quickly ran into the woods before phasing.

Alice was halfway to the cottage when Edward heard her thoughts. He and Bella ran to the main house with her and Alice explained as they walked in.

"I couldn't see until she was in the forest because there were too many wolves around but she took off running back here and she looks upset, something happened Edward!" Suddenly Renesmee ran in and the others were downstairs in a second.

"What happened sweetie," asked Bella as Renesmee hugged her.

"Jacob imprinted on me, that's why he is always around and that is why he acts the way he does toward me!" Bella sighed.

"Renesmee I know it will take time but…"

"You knew about this?" She looked around at her whole family. "You all did?" Edward stopped her before she could exit the house.

"Renesmee I know this is a lot to handle but no one and I do mean no one is forcing you to be with Jacob no matter what. That isn't how it works. You will want to be with him and it will seem natural. Doesn't it seem that way when you are with him now," questioned Edward. Renesmee looked down but nodded.

"So then I have to be with him at all times?" Edward shook his head.

"No it is more like a pull just like I feel with your mother. When we are apart I feel like I need to be with her as soon as possible. You have never been without Jacob so you haven't felt it."

"He has never given me a chance to feel that!" Suddenly they all heard Jacob running toward the house.

"I don't want to see him right now! I need to think," exclaimed Renesmee and Bella looked at her.

"Renesmee, are you sure you don't want to talk to him about it? He will be upset to be away from you." Rosalie smirked.

"So what, let her actually decide for once what she wants. This is her choice Bella not yours, not Edward's and sure as hell not Jacob's! My little niece isn't going to be forced into anything no matter what," warned Rosalie and Edward shook his head.

"No one is forcing her into it. Look Renesmee, sweetheart, if you don't want to see him right now you don't have to," explained Edward. Suddenly Jacob ran in and right over to her.

"Look I am sorry you found out that way but Nessie we belong together."

"Don't call me Nessie! I hate it so stop saying it like you didn't hear me tell you that for the millionth time!" He put his hands up.

"Alright sorry Nes…..I mean Renesmee." She shook her head.

"I can't do this right now. I need time to think and I can't do that with you hovering over me night and day." Jacob shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Renesmee."

"You will if she says so," warned Rosalie and Jacob glared at her. Renesmee went to walk to the kitchen, but Jacob grabbed her arm. Before anyone else could react, Rosalie hissed at him and jerked his hand off of Renesmee. Jacob growled, but Emmett was between him and Rosalie before he could blink.

"You make a move and I will be happy to rip you apart dog," he threatened and Jasper calmed the room.

"This isn't necessary please Jacob leave," pleaded Bella, but Jacob shook his head.

"I won't leave, I can't leave!" Edward looked at him.

"Jacob you can leave just like Sam and Quil can leave so just do it," yelled Edward, but Jacob shook his head again. Carlisle walked over to him.

"You are no longer welcomed here for tonight, so please leave before this escalates," tried Carlisle, but Jacob just scoffed.

"Keep your words for someone who cares bloodsucker!" Edward hissed and was about to grab Jacob when Leah and Seth walked in.

"Jake let's go now," demanded Leah and Jacob glared at Edward.

"You said ten years! You said I could be with her!"

"I never once told you Renesmee was your property or something to be given to you! She will not be treated this way and if you think I am joking, you can try and stay here for another second to see what I do to you for messing with my family!" Jacob looked at Bella for help but she shook her head.

"Jacob, leave," she said sternly and he growled before storming out. Leah and Seth gave small smiles, but then followed him out. Renesmee looked at her father.

"What did he mean by ten years and be with me?" Edward looked down.

"I knew you weren't ready to even know about imprinting yet and so I told him that in ten years he could try and pursue you. That never once meant you had to be with him just that since you two imprinted…."

"I never imprinted!" Bella walked toward her daughter.

"Sweetie that is how it works," she informed.

"No mom it didn't and how would you even know? Have you imprinted before? Did I ever once say I imprinted?" Bella placed a hand on Renesmee's shoulder.

"You loved being around Jacob before and that is how it is when you imprint."

"Mom, I was a baby, I loved being around all of you, does that mean I imprinted, no! I don't even know why I bother talking to you about Jacob! You two have this really weird connection anyways so you are a bit biased." Rosalie smirked.

"You have no idea," she mumbled and Edward gave her a look.

"Well Jacob is gone now and you can just think about it. Just follow your instincts alright," suggested Bella and Renesmee nodded.

"I need some food," she said and Esme gave her a comforting smile.

"Come on sweetie let's get you something to eat." The two of them walked into the kitchen and the others stayed where they were as Rosalie glared at Bella.

"What Rose, just say it," said Bella and Rosalie smirked.

"Oh trust me, you don't want me to say what I think right now and Edward can back me up on that. I will say this much, if Jacob ever grabs my niece like that again, I will be the one he needs to worry about." Rosalie went to walk away and Bella yelled at her.

"You act like I wouldn't protect my daughter if need be!" Rosalie laughed bitterly.

"I think you have so much guilt over your….past with Jacob that you want him to be with someone no matter what. He might have imprinted on her but no means no and get out means get out, end of story!" Rosalie stormed upstairs and Emmett slowly nodded.

"You know I love you but she is right. If he touches my niece or wife ever again I will send the mutt to meet his maker," warned Emmett. Everyone but Bella and Edward exited and Edward sighed.

"Renesmee needs time and Jacob better understand that and fast Bella. He is your friend and I get that, but if he ever touches her that way again, don't think for a second any of that will matter. It isn't just you and me anymore. We have a child and Jacob is not on my list of priorities. He is too attached love. Sam would never react like that with Emily."

"Have you seen Emily's face? Sam did that to her because he lost control and was around her. It is obviously hard for them to be apart if he was willing to jeopardize her like that!"

"First of all, that is a horrible example and if you really think that using Emily's injury is going to make me feel better about Renesmee and Jacob then maybe you are a bit too biased. Second, I know Sam's thoughts and when that happened, the situation had nothing to do with being away from her. He has been away from her plenty of times and Quil was never around Clair as much as Jacob is around Renesmee, but you are overlooking a very important difference Bella. Renesmee doesn't want to be around Jacob right now…..that doesn't go with the usual type of imprinting."

"Well Renesmee isn't a usual case and…."

"Exactly, she isn't, so how do we know that this imprinting thing will work the same way? It hasn't so far and Renesmee has proved that she is rare." Bella looked down, but then nodded.

"No matter what, it is her choice. I just hope Jacob gives her some space. We all know she cares about him."

"No one is saying that she doesn't Bella. We are saying she isn't his possession and he needs to understand that." Renesmee walked out of the kitchen and toward her parents.

"I just need to think tonight. I will talk to him tomorrow, so just stop worrying please." They both hugged her and followed her into the kitchen.

The next day Renesmee, Bella, and Edward went to see Charlie. He was still quiet and only said a few words which concerned Renesmee, but Edward assured her he was fine. They said their goodbyes and when they got back to the house, the cars were packed up. The family was heading to their new house in Wyoming and Jacob suddenly appeared at the edge of the forest with his bag. He looked at Edward, then Renesmee. She sighed, but nodded and Jacob ran over to her. She smiled at him and looked at his bag.

"So you will always be with me?" He nodded and she slowly did as well.

"I know this is new to you and I talked with Leah last night about how things happened. I should have just left and let you come back to me. I know you always will, so I should have done that." He put his bag in his truck and smiled at her. "Will you ride with me?" She looked at her parents, but then shrugged.

"Sure why not," she smiled and hopped in with him. Bella smiled at the two of them and Edward kissed her cheek.

"She needs time love." They both got into Edward's Volvo and all of them drove away from the house.

Wyoming was pretty peaceful and they all stayed close to the new house during the day. Renesmee didn't like the idea of going to high school, especially with her parents. She already knew more than the typical college students from reading books from Carlisle's study and also picking up on things naturally. The only concept that wasn't coming naturally was her and Jacob. She still found it awkward to think about imprinting and it had been a year since she found out the truth.

Jacob was being patient or at least as patient as he could be. They acted as friends did but Renesmee was starting to feel more toward him and Jacob needed to know if Edward would let them gravitate toward one another naturally even if it hadn't been ten years.

"If that is what she wants Jacob I am fine with it, just don't do something that will make me regret this," warned Edward. Jacob took that as Edward's blessing and now he just had to wait for Renesmee to come around.

It was a beautiful summer evening and the sun was just about to set. Everyone was enjoying the heat and being able to lie around without worrying about humans seeing them. Renesmee walked over to Jacob with a smile.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" He nodded and they made their way into the wooded area behind the huge house. Edward shook his head as he watched them leave, but let it all happen naturally like he said he would. The two of them made their way onto a cliff as the sun was setting. The orange and pink sky was creating a relaxing ambiance and Jacob smiled.

"So lately I have been feeling like you want to talk about something," confessed Jacob. She slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. Jacob pulled her toward him and smiled as she snuggled into his touch.

"I have been thinking a lot about this whole imprinting thing and I know you have been patient for the past year. I am sorry I freaked out when I found out, but it is scary knowing that someone has chosen you when you weren't even able to choose them back."

"What does that matter now? Look Renesmee I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you and as I watched you grow up I just fell in love with you. Stop thinking so much and just feel for once." She looked down, but he tilted her face toward him.

"I do want to be with you Jake. I just want to make sure you know that I need room to breathe just like everyone else does. I don't want to be pressured."

"Just feel us Renesmee and you will know that we are meant to be together." She didn't breathe as his lips got closer to hers and suddenly they were pressed together. It was an odd sensation, a warm feeling pulsing through her like a steady heat. She allowed him to kiss her deeply before pulling away. He smiled.

"Our first kiss, so what do you think?" She smiled slyly at him.

"Maybe I need some more to base my decision on." He laughed and pulled her back to him. They spent the rest of the night kissing and holding one another until finally the morning sun invaded their privacy.

"We better get back to the house," he said and she nodded. They walked back hand in hand and Bella and Edward were outside on the porch waiting for them. Edward cringed when he read Jacob's mind.

"Love, please help," he whined and Bella quickly shielded Jacob and Renesmee's thoughts. Edward let out a sigh of relief dramatically and they all sat there together. It was peaceful and there wasn't tension in the air this time. There were no worries or questions, just peace and Edward and Bella smiled feeling at ease as they looked at Jacob and Renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Almost nine years had passed in a comfortable setting with the family. It was time to move on though and while it wasn't their usual routine, the Cullens wanted to head back toward Forks. It was their favorite place to live and although it took some planning, they decided to have a house built an hour from the small town in a secluded area. It was the perfect way for them to freely move around without having to answer questions. Carlisle didn't like the idea of not working at a hospital but at the same time it would be nice to spend time with his mate.

Leah was packing up her bag that night and finally was able to zip it shut. She brought it out to the new BMW Alice and Rosalie got for her and put the bag in the trunk. Seth ran outside and put his bag in the trunk as well. She looked over at him and saw he was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are having alone time, so I have no one to play with. Why do they always have alone time?" Leah giggled.

"Rosalie and Emmett are passionate with one another. They love each other a lot Seth." She looked down thinking about how she used to love with her whole heart. She knew it would never be like that again. She would never open her heart like that again unless by some miracle she imprinted with someone. She didn't see that happening and while she loved the Cullens she still envied their relationships. They all were deeply in love. Even Renesmee finally gave in and was with Jacob though their relationship was no where near the others. Leah didn't want to admit it, but while she was happy for Jacob she was also jealous. She knew he deserved to be happy after going through so much with Bella and Edward though.

Jacob smiled as he walked over to Leah after he finished packing his truck. She couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Jacob. Sure he was arrogant, disrespectful at times and totally self absorbed, but there was a part of him that she knew was there. It was the part that was now showing through when he was with Renesmee. He hadn't been truly happy when he first became a werewolf. At first he was too busy fighting for Bella even though deep down he knew she was going to be with Edward. He was stubborn and fought it for so long. It was almost too much for Leah when they all found out Edward and Bella were not only married, but that she was pregnant. Jacob's thoughts and feelings were so distraught that it was almost unbearable for her to be around him. The only thing that changed Jacob's agony was Renesmee.

Fortunately the past years in Wyoming were great for the couple. They had a very mild relationship that never went beyond kissing and holding one another but were happy with it. Jacob knew that Renesmee didn't need to be pressured about going farther and Edward was right, she was still young even though she looked their age. He respected her decisions and she knew that when she was ready for more he would be waiting. He gave Leah and Seth a wink.

"I am taking Renesmee for a walk. I will talk to you two later," he explained and they nodded before hearing Renesmee walk up. The couple walked hand in hand like usual and she smiled at him.

"So Jake how does it feel knowing you will be close to home again. I am sure Billy will be happy to see you." He smiled back.

"He is very excited to see you too Renesmee. He already told me that while it took him a while to get used to it he is just happy that I am happy." He stopped by the cliff they first kissed at and smiled. "We have had some amazing times at this cliff." She giggled.

"Yea I will miss it, but I know we will have plenty more amazing experiences together." He nodded.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that Renesmee…..um…..well we have been together for almost seventeen years now and well I know our relationship has changed a lot over the years, but I don't want it to stop changing." She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have been dating for nine years and I know that is nothing in vampire time but still I think it is time we are official, so I got you something. I actually had to ask Leah for help to get it, but I think you will like it." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. She gasped and her mind began to race.

"Jacob what are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious," he chuckled, "Renesmee will you marry me?" She was quiet and didn't know what to say. It was like for the first time in nine years she had that uneasy feeling again. She was torn and a part of her wished he wouldn't have asked, but another part was ecstatic.

"So what do you say?" She gave a smile and he picked her up happily taking that as a yes. He twirled her around before placing the ring on her finger. "I knew you would say yes, but I am so happy anyways! Come on let's go tell the others." Before she could respond they were on their way to the house.

Edward sighed as he read Jacob's mind when he came into the house and Alice was focusing on her nails since she already knew it was coming. She gave Edward a look.

_She didn't exactly say yes Edward_.

Even in her mind her voice seemed to sing the words. Edward rolled his eyes.

"She is happy and just a little shocked about it Alice. We both have seen their wedding in the future." She smirked and stood up as Renesmee and Jacob walked toward the living room. Alice smiled sweetly at Edward like she did when she was up to no good.

_We both also know that vision was very blurry. _

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled when Jacob shook his hand.

"I am sure you know," he said and Edward nodded. Everyone made their way downstairs and Edward could hear Jasper's worried thoughts.

_She is uncertain Edward and nervous. Those aren't the emotions an engagement should stir in someone who is supposed to be happy. _

"Renesmee are you okay," Edward asked and she nodded then smiled.

"Just the shock of it all daddy, I am really happy." Jasper slowly nodded to confirm and Edward smiled. Bella hugged Jacob and Renesmee happily as the others just watched. It wasn't a surprise that most of them weren't happy about the engagement, but knew if Renesmee was happy it would be alright. Esme grinned.

"We should all get going. The drive to Forks is long and we don't want to risk being caught in the sunlight." Jacob and Renesmee nodded. They all walked out to their cars as the sun was coming up. Renesmee looked at the sun.

"Shouldn't we wait until nightfall just in case," questioned Renesmee and Alice threw her hands up dramatically.

"Don't you people trust me? Just wait!" They all looked up at the sky before Alice could yell at them some more. Suddenly the wind blew harder and the clouds covered the sun. More clouds gathered and Alice smiled.

"There will be no more sun today it is perfect for traveling!" They all nodded and got into their cars as she smiled smugly.

Halfway through the trip Edward looked over at Bella. Jacob and Renesmee were riding together as usual.

"So do you think they will be okay now? Renesmee hasn't exactly been open-minded about all of this. Now suddenly they are engaged?" Bella looked out of the window.

"I just want them to be happy and Renesmee's happiness is the most important thing to me. They have been together for nine years Edward and this is how it is supposed to be. When I first found out Jacob imprinted I was livid but then after seeing them interact I thought it could be a good thing. She will always be loved and protected and they can make each other happy."

"I guess I am just being a father and worrying too much. She just seems complacent about this whole thing Bella. I know she is agreeing to the marriage and made the choice. Renesmee will make her own decisions, but that is also what worries me. This isn't supposed to be a decision she can make, it is supposed to just happen. They imprinted, she should be over the moon right now. I know I was when you finally said yes to me." Bella smiled, but then frowned as she thought about her daughter.

"Maybe because of her vampire side she was able to resist him longer just like a normal vampire would resist being near wolves. Could it be possible her human side is the one that imprinted and that is why she feels so torn at times?" Edward thought about it as well.

"I am sure it is nothing. I just want her happy as well and if he is what makes her happy then so be it. Her birthday is in a couple of days and I think the party will be a nice way to celebrate, plus give Jacob my blessing." They both smiled and headed back toward Washington. They all arrived at the huge house an hour later and Alice skipped through the door. She was excited about getting the party on the way and it would be much bigger than the last one. Carlisle and Esme walked onto the porch and faced their family.

"We already decided who gets which room since some of us like to fight over them," said Esme as she looked at Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"We need a big room for our big bed," whined Emmett and Rosalie nodded with a smile on her face. Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"The rooms are huge, get over yourselves and let's just get unpacked," grumbled Edward. They all walked inside and Jacob cleared his throat as he walked over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Excuse me, is my room close to Renesmee's? I know it wouldn't be….right…..for us to share a room yet," asked Jacob and his polite tone shocked them. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Across the hall," he informed and they all walked into their rooms to begin unpacking.

Two days later, the house was being decorated by a very hyper Alice, so Jacob decided to take a walk. Renesmee was busy spending some time with her parents and he figured it would keep his mind off of missing her. He saw Leah near a river up ahead and walked over to her.

"Hey you," he smiled and she did as well.

"Someone is in a good mood," she giggled and he nodded.

"Renesmee has me in a good mood. I think this is it Leah we are finally connected." Leah looked down.

"Are you sure? The only reason I ask is because, um well she has been around you for seventeen years and you two are just now getting married…."

"Renesmee is different okay, I understand that, but we are meant to be together. I know it in my heart Leah, so why are you questioning that?" Leah looked deeply into his eyes.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt like last time with Bella alright? It was hard to watch and you were always phasing, so I could feel your pain. It reminded me of my own Jacob."

"I'm sorry Leah, but what happened with me, Bella and Edward isn't going to happen this time." She nodded and decided to change the subject.

"So are you ready for the party tonight?"

"Not even the leeches will stop me from having a good time."

"You really shouldn't call them that Jake. The Cullens are nice to us and have put up with a lot for us so don't you think you should show them some respect?" He smirked.

"If it weren't for Bella and Renesmee I wouldn't even be here."

"If it weren't for Bella and Edward you wouldn't have Renesmee," she retorted and he sighed.

"Don't worry about it alright they are fine with me and I am fine with them. As soon as Renesmee and I are married we will move somewhere by ourselves and be together." She looked at him shocked.

"Are you out of your mind Jacob? That isn't going to happen. The Cullens travel together for a reason they are a huge happy family not even you can split that up!"

"Leah it will be for the best. I have just decided it. We all know that being around vampires isn't my favorite thing and once I have Renesmee we will be together just the two of us."

"What about her parents, what about her whole family, what about Seth and me? We both really like the Cullens and Seth and Emmett are like brothers you can't split them up!" He crossed his arms.

"I never said I was." She looked at him curiously.

"Wait, are you saying you would just leave us behind?" He shrugged and looked down.

"You two will be free to do whatever you want. It will be better that way."

"If you really think that, then it is no surprise the other Cullens don't like you. You are so selfish you don't even care about what happens to us or them! It is all about you and your dear Renesmee. You know what Jacob, do what you want I am tired of trying to figure you out!" She stormed off and he sighed, but didn't go after her. It is what he wanted and as soon as Renesmee married him they would be moving away from the Cullens to be together.

Alice gasped as she dropped the streamers in her hand. Jasper was immediately at her side and Edward walked into the room immediately reading her thoughts.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself as he read the vision in Alice's mind. Alice zoned back in and went to run out the door toward Jacob, but Edward stopped her.

"Not now Alice we will deal with this after the party. We can't spoil today for Renesmee."

"You saw what he wants Edward! Once they are married, he wants to take her away from us!"

"That isn't going to happen alright and they just got engaged. We have time to talk to them both about this, so don't worry at least not for tonight alright?" Alice slowly nodded, but glared. _I knew I never liked that mutt for a reason!_

She stormed off as Edward shook his head. After the party he was going to have yet another talk with Jacob.

That night, the vampires all arrived, but there was one that Renesmee was waiting to see. He promised he would be there and she trusted his word. Nahuel was a topic that always confused her. There was something about him that made her feel different. There was a connection there that made her want more, but at the same time she didn't know what that connection was. She didn't know why, but he was the one she wanted to see. When Zafrina walked in, she immediately smiled and went over to talk to her. The Denali's came in next, which she could tell by Emmett and Seth's excited laughs at seeing Garrett. The place was filling up, but still no Nahuel.

An hour went by and he still hadn't arrived. Jacob could tell something was bothering her and asked if she was hungry. She said no because she went and hunted earlier that day with her parents. Lately she was craving blood and not food.

Carlisle suggested they start opening presents and while she wanted to wait, she couldn't justify waiting for Nahuel anymore. Her father gave her a small smile and shook his head to indicate he wasn't outside either. As she nodded, she started opening her first present only to have Edward look up suddenly and look outside. She stopped along with everyone else and they could hear footsteps. She stood up and looked out of the window. Renesmee smiled as a figure made its way toward the clearing. Suddenly, Nahuel ran toward the house and Alice happily answered the door for him.

"You are late," she scolded and he laughed.

"I apologize, but this place is very secluded. I wanted to make sure I was at the right house." Alice dragged him in.

"Well you are so come in!" Renesmee smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello Renesmee I hope I'm not too late to give you my gift." She just kept smiling and their eyes locked. Four things happened at once. Jacob growled, Alice became lost in a vision, Jasper stiffened from the overwhelming emotion, and Edward became uneasy from the thoughts that were not only coming from Nahuel….but Renesmee. Bella cleared her throat and Renesmee and Nahuel both looked around the room realizing everyone was staring at them. Rosalie was smiling, Emmett was confused, Esme had her hand covering her mouth in shock, Carlisle was trying to understand, and the others just tried to act like it was nothing.

"Renesmee I think you can open your presents now that all of your guests are here," suggested Bella and Renesmee sat down by Jacob who quickly placed his arm around her. Nahuel slowly walked past Edward who was still trying to read his thoughts as much as possible, but was having a hard time since Nahuel knew his power and was reciting sonnets continuously. Bella looked at Edward confused and he kissed her cheek before sitting down like nothing happened. After the presents were opened, everyone continued to talk and enjoy the party as Alice put on some music.

"Ok everyone, enjoy," she announced and then grabbed both Edward and Bella's hands. They exited the house and she took off running. They followed her into the woods until they were far enough from the others. Alice started dancing around happily and Edward hissed.

"It isn't funny Alice," he tried, but she just started singing.

"Nahuel, Nahuel, Nahuel."

"Stop that," yelled Edward, but Alice only giggled and Bella frowned.

"What is going on?" Edward looked down.

"We have a problem. Something has changed and I don't know what, but I have a pretty good idea," said Edward and Alice nodded with a smile.

"Nahuel and Renesmee, there is something there that wasn't there before. Every path has suddenly just changed and while everything is still fuzzy I know who changed it," sang Alice and Bella gasped.

"Nahuel and Renesmee, that is impossible. She is about to marry Jacob and they imprinted. I don't understand, how is this happening," asked Bella and Alice tried not to seem as happy as she was.

"Bella, I don't know either, but all the paths have changed. I saw Nahuel and Renesmee kissing one another. There were so many other paths I can't be sure which it will be, but there is more. I see Jacob and Renesmee's wedding, I see Jacob and Nahuel fighting, I see so many things at once I don't know what to think or what order they would even happen in. This reminds me of when you first came into our lives Bella. There are so many paths and decisions to be made that I am not sure what to believe." Bella sat down to take everything in. It was still habit for her to do that when she was in shock.

"But they imprinted she shouldn't even be….I don't understand," said Bella and Edward shook his head.

"I don't know what to do. Nahuel obviously has feelings for Renesmee. He is blocking me now, but I heard them clearly when their eyes met. He wants to be with her and I think she…well she…." Bella looked at him.

"What is it Edward?"

"Her thoughts weren't clear, it was more like a frantic train of thought sometimes of Nahuel and sometimes of Jacob then going back and forth." Alice nodded.

"Well that explains why everything is suddenly blurry, even Jacob and her moving away after they are married," said Alice and Bella gasped.

"What," yelled Bella and Edward winced.

"I was going to tell you after the party, love, I…."

"How could you not tell me something like that?"

"There was no time, love, please understand, Alice just had the vision hours ago and you and Renesmee were together. The last thing we need is Renesmee freaking out right now. She already seems like she has a lot on her mind." They all nodded and decided to act like everything was alright until they knew for sure what was happening, especially since it was so sudden.

Jacob was holding onto Renesmee's hand as they talked to some of the vampires. Tanya and Kate looked at Jacob and smirked.

"Do you ever not hover over her like a love sick puppy….no pun intended," smiled Tanya and Kate laughed. Jacob growled, but Renesmee gave him a look.

"How about you go see what Leah is doing Jake?" He slowly nodded and walked away. Kate sighed.

"Good he is gone, that smell was driving me insane. It is all over this place, but it is even worse when he is right by you. How do you deal with it?" Renesmee shrugged.

"I am used to it. I have been around him my whole life."

"Oh that's right the dog imprinted on you when you were only hours old. Who would have thought he was going to kill you, but then looked into your eyes so he imprinted," smirked Kate. Renesmee was shocked and Tanya looked worried.

"What, did you not know, oh no, we thought you knew he imprinted on you?" Renesmee nodded.

"I did, just not that he planned on killing me." Kate nodded.

"Well it wasn't really personal he was sort of in a bad place if the story we were told is correct. I mean he was so in love with your mother, then she marries Edward, then has you and no one was quite sure if you were safe or not and….." Kate trailed off as Renesmee shook her head trying to make sure she heard correctly.

"My mother, what about my mother?" Edward and Bella ran into the room and Tanya cleared her throat.

"You know maybe we should go talk with Carmen," suggested Tanya. They quickly walked away and Edward headed over to Renesmee. He grabbed her hand and Bella's, so they could communicate silently with one another through their minds.

_Renesmee don't overreact we will explain everything after the party._

_What else have you been keeping from me? Jacob and mom, are you serious right now?_

_Nothing happened between us it was a long time ago and….._

_He wanted to kill me mom and I see how close the two of you are I just never thought you two used to be more._

_Sweetie we weren't and your father is the only man I have ever loved. Please Renesmee can we talk about this after the party so you can enjoy yourself?_

Renesmee scoffed and broke their connection as she let go of their hands.

"Oh yea mom I am going to have a great time knowing not only did Jacob imprint on me when I was hours old, but it was only because he wanted to kill me probably out of jealousy for dad being with you instead of him…..let's all have a great time." She marched away and Bella went to speak to her, but Edward stopped her.

"She is like the both of us, love. She needs time when huge revelations are brought to her attention."

Renesmee escaped to the front porch to get some fresh air. The air smelled sweet to her all of a sudden. It was like baked goods mixed in with a musky scent. She jumped when she saw Nahuel sit down beside her.

"I thought you would hear me…..vampire sense and all," he teased and she smiled.

"Yea well my head is…well everywhere right now." He slowly nodded.

"Maybe I can help, do you want to talk about it?"

"Trust me I think this is too dramatic for you. Jacob imprinted on me when I was hours old, he only even saw me because he was about to kill me, then to top it off he was in love with my mother and I am guessing had some weird love triangle between her and my father. It is pretty crazy stuff."

"Well my dramatic first days weren't like that, but my father was a vampire who went around impregnating humans then leaving them. My mother died giving birth to me and I bit my aunt, which turned her into a vampire as well. Not the tamest story around." She giggled and nodded her head as they sat there in silence for a moment. He looked at her and then down at the ground, searching for the words to say

"Renesmee, I am not really used to werewolves or anything so um….what does it mean to imprint exactly?"

"It is like love at first sight, but instead of just wanting the person there is this supposed physical pull toward them. You don't really have a choice. You just are theirs or something." He laughed.

"You explain it as if you don't believe it."

"A part of me does believe it. I feel it for Jacob at times, but it isn't this physical pull really. It is more like a comforting feeling or warmth, like feeling safe. I have been around Jacob my whole life. I think it is normal to have that feeling for him. I know I love him. It just doesn't sound like that amazing pull that he describes." Nahuel smiled a little.

"So you haven't imprinted?"

"I have…..I think…..I don't know anymore. I mean we are getting married soon. I want to say sure of course it makes all the sense in the world, but then too leave it up to me to be complicated right?"

"Complicated is our type of normalcy when you think about it. Our births were complicated, our lives are complicated, so why wouldn't love be for our kind?" She laughed.

"I guess that is true. You know, thanks Nahuel it is really nice being able to talk to someone like me. Plus I feel like there has been so much kept from me. I don't know what to believe." She shook her head and he smiled at her.

"Well your parents are good people, I know that just from the little time I have spent with them, and as far as being able to talk to me, you can do that anytime." She smiled but then it faded.

"No I can't, this is only the third time I have seen you in my whole life. I wish you would come around more."

"You know, maybe I will."

"Really," she asked excitedly and he nodded.

"Yea really, I have spent so much time looking for answers and trying to find more of our kind, but I think I have found what I am looking for in you." She looked down nervously and he smiled, but said nothing as the silence grew around them.

Leah was in the kitchen eating some cake and hiding out. Jacob walked over to her and grabbed a chunk of cake from her plate before eating it.

"Hey where are your manners," she teased. He winked at her.

"I have none, remember?"

"Oh I am on to you Jacob Black. You have manners. You just don't like using them." He laughed and shrugged.

"Well I have been dismissed because Renesmee wants to talk to leeches all night so I figured I would come in here and annoy you."

"How do you feel about that?"

"About what?"

"Not being around her while she talks to other vampires? I mean it makes sense. You can't keep your mouth shut and they won't put up with your crap, but still it must be weird, what about at the wedding? Are you two going to go your separate ways there too," she smirked.

"Maybe, so what, all that matters after the vows is the wedding night anyways." She suddenly cringed and he immediately noticed.

"What, is the thought of me naked that repulsing?" She laughed and looked down as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yea something like that Jake, so when do you plan on setting the date?"

"I haven't decided yet. We just got engaged and I don't want to rush her, but at the same time I have known her since she was hours old so that has to count for something. I just want to get married soon."

"Well just take your time Jake, marriage is huge and you want to be sure." He laughed and smeared a little frosting on her nose with a smile.

"We imprinted Leah, I think marriage is a given." He walked away and she slowly nodded before wiping off her nose. Jacob entered the living room looking for Renesmee, but couldn't find her. He walked out onto the front step and saw her sitting there with Nahuel. He instinctively growled and Nahuel stood up. He smirked and patted Jacob's shoulder as he walked by.

"Down boy," he said with a smile and walked back into the house. Jacob glared at him, but then smiled at Renesmee.

"Hey, I was looking for you."

"Well you found me," she said shortly and he sat down beside her giving her a cautious look.

"Okay so what is it now? The whole you don't know what you want anymore thing, the it isn't my choice thing, or are we onto another thing?" She shook her head.

"You know Jacob I just love how you dismiss my feelings so easily. By the way in case you didn't catch that…..it was sarcasm." He sighed.

"How about you tell me what we are arguing about so I don't have to guess then?" She glared at him.

"So when you imprinted on me what exactly were you about to do right before that?" He sighed.

"Oh boy."

"Yes Jacob, oh boy is right, and did you forget to mention that you and my mother used to be more than friends?"

"Look we were never more than friends, yes I wanted to be, but she loved your father. There was one kiss…..well two but…."

"You kissed my mother," she yelled and everyone in the house fell silent. Jacob put his face in his hands.

"I am sure the vampires in the house wouldn't mind you keeping your voice down. Come on it was a long time ago."

"Well that explains why she is always so biased toward you. Jacob imprinted on you, it wasn't his choice either, he deserves happiness just like you…."

"Is she wrong?"

"You are both wrong for keeping that from me!" Edward and Bella walked out onto the porch.

"I thought we were going to talk about this later," said Bella and Renesmee crossed her arms.

"Well that was before I found out you made out with my fiancé!" Bella sighed.

"We didn't make out. It was a kiss and it was way before you were even born. Please Renesmee be sensible." Edward winced.

"Love, I don't think that was the right thing to say." Renesmee stomped her foot and yelled before turning to run away, but Alice stopped her.

"Um, can you have a meltdown after the party please?" Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Alice you can't be serious!" Alice gave a sweet smile before pouting knowing she couldn't resist. Nahuel walked out onto the porch with a sheepish smile.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this whole family moment, but the others want to know if the party is still on or has this whole thing put a damper on it?" Renesmee smiled a little and he walked over to her with a sly grin.

"You know I didn't realize we were in a competition with dramatic family histories. Sure I can say our births were a tie, but an argument like this at a birthday party…..you could have at least warned me and I would have brought my sisters so we could all have a showdown to see whose family argues better." Renesmee laughed and then sighed.

"Fine Alice I will have a meltdown afterward. Nahuel, have you had some chocolate cake yet?" Nahuel shook his head.

"I told you I don't think I like chocolate."

"And I told you that dark chocolate shouldn't count, come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside to the party. Alice cleared her throat with a smile before leaving Edward, Bella, and Jacob outside. Jacob gritted his teeth.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is anyways," he asked and Edward placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least he calmed her down, so maybe if you go back in there and act civil to everyone she won't try to dismember you." Jacob slowly nodded and walked back inside. Edward looked at Bella.

"We have to tell her everything after this party or it will push her away from Jacob. She is like you Bella. She doesn't like being lied to even if it is for the right reasons or to protect her." Bella was just quiet and Edward looked at her curiously.

"What is it, love?"

"The way they interacted, her and Nahuel, it reminded me of…"

"You and me," he asked and she slowly nodded, "yea me too which is what worries me. I don't know how to feel right now."

"What if we were all wrong about how she would imprint with Jacob, what if something is wrong Edward? I saw how she looked at Nahuel and when their eyes met it was…..it was powerful."

"We'll figure this all out and so will she." The rest of the night, no one spoke about the past. After giving Nahuel some cake, Renesmee decided to at least talk to Jacob. She wanted the whole truth and he promised to give it to her later. Jacob was on his best behavior and kept her close by him the whole night, plus away from Nahuel who kept a respectful distance. For the first time in eighteen years, Jacob felt something he hadn't felt in so long…like he was in a competition for the woman he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day after the party, Renesmee finally was going to spend some time with Nahuel. He promised her that he would stick around for a couple of days to talk. Jacob hated the very thought, but since he was on Renesmee's bad side he didn't say too much about it. Nahuel and Edward were playing around on Edward's piano when Renesmee came downstairs. She smiled as she watched her father and Nahuel laughing as they tried to compose a song on the spot. It was nice to see Nahuel get along with her father, especially since Jacob rarely did. She smiled even more as she approached.

"So you play the piano?" Nahuel smiled and stood up.

"Good morning Renesmee, I hope we didn't disturb you while you were sleeping." Edward continued playing as the two of them spoke.

"Of course not, I love it when my father plays. I have never heard the song he was playing before, what was it?" Nahuel shrugged a little as he put his hands in his pockets shyly.

"It was nothing, we were simply playing around. Um, I was wondering if you would like to talk now….maybe, take a walk?" She nodded and they strolled outside as Edward watched, but said nothing. Neither of them felt like running, so they glided at human speed and enjoyed the weather.

"Is it always cloudy like this here?"

"I know it sounds odd since most people love the sun, but I find the weather here to be relaxing and peaceful." He gave a smile and leaned in close as if telling a secret.

"We aren't normal Renesmee and I agree. I guess that is our vampire side taking over." She looked at him confused.

"Do you know how it works exactly, being half human and half vampire?" He slowly nodded.

"Your grandfather and I did some research before I left when you were little. I actually stayed a couple of days after the Volturi incident, but you were focused a lot on Jacob at the time," he said looking down. She tried to remember.

"I don't remember that very much, I'm sorry." He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Of course you didn't remember. You were a little girl. You spent most of your time running around and playing, but I knew how important I was to helping Carlisle figure you out. You had him very worried at first." She nodded as they continued walking deeper into the forest.

"I can only imagine how concerned everyone must have been. I wonder why I don't remember it. My memory is flawless now." He stopped and sat down on a fallen log as he explained.

"I guess that brings us back to our two very different sides. I felt the same way when I was younger. I can remember every part of my life….except for the first year. I think that it is more of a battle between our two sides. You see when we are born our human side is the most dominant. We grow rapidly and everything is happening so quickly, but slowly our vampire side starts to take over." She sat down beside him.

"I guess that makes sense, after all we stop aging at seven so we must be slowly moving toward our vampire side and away from our human one."

"There are still so many unknowns about us, which is why I spent so much time trying to find more of our kind but I always stayed in touch with Carlisle." She looked at him shocked.

"I never knew that." He shifted on the huge log and faced her, so he could look into her deep brown eyes.

"Renesmee I never stopped checking in on you. It was so amazing hearing you existed from Alice when she first came to get me and that is why I knew I had to come and stand by you when the Volturi came. My aunt didn't want me to. She was afraid I would be killed, but I had to. I didn't know why, but I had to protect you, you had to be safe." Their eyes stayed locked on one another for an unknown amount of moments in time before Renesmee broke the trance and looked down.

"Um, so our human side, does that mean it isn't there anymore?"

"Of course not, but when we turned seven and became immortal our vampire side became the dominant one. We still can eat like a human, but doesn't it feel more natural to tap into your vampire instincts now?" She nodded.

"When I turned seven, running at fast speeds and hunting fascinated me the most. I loved it. I don't think I ate anything for a whole year. But now every once in a while I rather eat than drink. I never really thought about it that way though. Speaking of eating habits, have you always been a vegetarian?" He looked away and she put her hand on his causing them both to jump. A sensation like electricity raced through them and he looked back at her as she bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." She started, but he cut her off.

"No it…its fine I just…I don't want you to think of me as a monster Renesmee. I couldn't bear that." She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I know you aren't a monster Nahuel. I can't explain it. I just feel like I have known you forever. I know who you truly are, please tell me."

"I wasn't always a vegetarian. When I was seven just like you I was fascinated with quenching my thirst. It never occurred to me to even try not drinking human blood. That's how I knew my vampire side was so dominant. I felt guilty for taking a human life especially since I was half one, but it wasn't enough to stop me. After that year it finally died down a bit and it seemed like I had more control so I ate more than drink. When I saw Alice and her eye color I was so curious. After we were done telling our story to the Volturi and I saw all of you, I wanted to try your lifestyle. I figured if you could live that way then so could I. I have never slipped up since I chose that lifestyle."

"So you have been a vegetarian for almost seventeen years?" He nodded, but stood up and turned his back to her.

"Do you hate me now that you know what I was?" She giggled which caught him off guard. He spun around to look at her and she stood up as she shook her head. She frowned seeing his concern and his creased forehead. She didn't like him looking so pained and gently touched his cheek. A trail of fire was left where she touched him and he breathed in deeply taking in her scent before looking back into her eyes.

"Nahuel I could never hate you. I think you are so brave and wonderful. You came to save me even though you didn't know me. You changed the lifestyle you were used to even though I am sure it was hard at first. You are amazing. I can't believe I never knew you checked up on me."

"I didn't want to impose on your life Renesmee, but when your family invited me to your 7th birthday party I had to see you. I never expected you to be so beautiful, inside and out. Your personality captivates me even more than your beauty." She bit her lip nervously and he backed away looking down at her ring finger.

"It is no surprise that you are taken. Although I must admit I will never understand how such a…..man like Jacob could get so lucky."

"Jacob imprinted on me so there you have it." He frowned at the words.

"So that means you have no choice in the matter?"

"I love him, I know that and so does he…"

"But," he asked as if knowing there was more, but she shook her head.

"No but, it is how it is supposed to be."

"Vampires are never supposed to reproduce, a human is never supposed to be with a vampire, a half human and half vampire is not supposed to exist, and vampires and werewolves are never supposed to coexist…..that is how it is supposed to be as well, but don't you see Renesmee that none of those things apply in our complicated lives? You always have a choice." Their eyes met again and he slowly moved closer. He was gravitating toward her but found the strength to stop. He backed away and shook his head as she stood there feeling completely frozen.

"I'm sorry I have become lost in you again. Please forgive me it will never happen again," he explained. She gulped and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Nothing happened you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Right well we better get back. I hear you are having a very important talk with your parents today." She sighed, but nodded. Before they left, she pulled him to her and he closed his eyes. She showed him the moment they touched and the electricity surged through her. He stiffened at the sight, but then opened his eyes and nodded.

"I know. I felt it too." With that, they headed home in silence, both thinking about what occurred.

Jacob was pacing as he waited for Renesmee and Nahuel to return. He hated the leech and wanted him gone as soon as possible. Edward walked over to him and Jacob looked at him anxiously.

"They are on their way back, so we can talk to her." Soon, Renesmee stepped out into the clearing by the house with Nahuel and Edward tried focusing on her mind.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, just think Jacob, Jacob. _

She continued repeating it and Edward knew she was blocking him. He frowned, but then tried focusing more on Nahuel.

_If it takes thirty minutes to get to point A from point B going sixty miles an hour then…._

Edward crossed his arms and Bella looked at him curiously. She put down her shield so he could read her thoughts.

_What's wrong?_

He shook his head and tried to give a reassuring smile. Renesmee and Nahuel walked onto the porch as Seth and Emmett were about to leave. Nahuel smiled at them.

"Do you mind if I accompany the two of you for a while," he asked and Emmett laughed.

"Well listen to you all prim and proper. Do you know how to wrestle?" Nahuel laughed and nodded.

"Bring it on Emmett!" Renesmee smiled as they ran off. Nahuel seemed comfortable with her family and that warmed her heart. She glanced at her parents and Jacob before walking into the house. There was much to talk about.

It was an awkward discussion to say the least and after listening to the whole story Renesmee just put her face in her hands trying to understand how it all happened.

"Renesmee please say something," said Jacob and she looked up at him.

"My fiancé tried to kill me when I was hours old because of his rage toward my parents. He loved my mother and even forced himself on her trying to win her heart but now I am supposed to feel like it is all okay because he imprinted on me. Am I the only one in this room who thinks this is weird?" Edward shook his head.

"Of course not Renesmee, but we have had a long time to move past our…." He looked at Jacob "….issues."

"I need time to think," she said as she stood up and turned to leave, but Bella stopped her.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie appeared both smiling and Alice clapped happily.

"We are taking her to Seattle for some much needed shopping. We won't be back until tomorrow…"

"And no Jacob you cannot come," added Rosalie with a smug smile and Jacob gritted his teeth. Renesmee walked out of the house and her aunts followed, but she was suddenly stopped in her tracks. Nahuel was outside playing with Seth and Emmett. Nahuel and Emmett were wrestling as Seth watched and cheered them on. Nahuel suddenly stopped, sensing her presence, and waved at her but she couldn't think. During their wrestling, his shirt was ripped off and she tried not to stare at his chiseled chest and abs. Emmett tackled him and she gasped.

"Uncle Emmett," she yelled and they both stopped rolling around again. Emmett chuckled.

"I wasn't hurting him, he can hold his own," said Emmett proudly. Nahuel smiled and jogged over to Renesmee. His smile faded when he saw her expression.

"Where are you going, I thought we could talk some more," he asked concerned and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I need to take my mind off of things. Trust me it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my family. I will be back tomorrow if you are willing to wait until then," she said hopefully and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Renesmee I would wait for eternity to talk to you again. After all who else can I talk to around here about which foods taste better than others," he teased and she gave him a hug. Jacob walked outside and let out a low growl, but they both ignored it as they embraced. Alice smiled and Rosalie did as well as Renesmee looked back at her parents and Jacob.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." She got into Rosalie's car and they drove out of the driveway. Jacob just kept staring at Nahuel as Emmett and Seth walked up.

"What's going on now, don't tell me Jacob is all upset again," laughed Emmett and Edward gave him a look.

"Emmett," he warned.

"What, it isn't my fault the kid has a stick up his butt. What is it this time Jacob, why are you growling at Nahuel?" Seth nudged Emmett and glanced at Nahuel, then Jacob and finally toward the direction Rosalie's car was heading. Emmett thought for a moment and then busted out laughing.

"No way, are you seriously in another love triangle?"

"Emmett," yelled Bella but of course he didn't stop there. He walked over to Jacob with a huge grin on his face.

"So that's why you look like somebody stole the Kibbles and Bits from your doggie bowl. Aw man, don't worry about it but I must admit you do have a pretty bad record when it comes to winning these things." Nahuel tried to look away and hide his smile as Jacob fumed. But of course Emmett being Emmett he continued.

"I guess I would be upset too. Even if you win your record would be what….one and one….everyone hates a tie and…." Edward and Seth dragged Emmett into the house before he could say anymore. Jacob stomped over to Nahuel.

"Stay away from my fiancée." Bella stepped in between them knowing Jacob easily lost his temper and Nahuel just shrugged.

"Renesmee asked me to stay and talk with her tomorrow and that is exactly what I plan on doing. I'm not here to get on your good side. I am here to spend time with the Cullens." He walked away but Jacob followed him.

"So you admit it! You want my Renesmee well you can't have her. We will be married soon and there is nothing you can do about that. She will be my wife and all you will be is the loser who wishes he had her!" Nahuel gave a sly smile then looked at Bella before smiling back at Jacob.

"I am sure you know all about that….right Jake?" Nahuel walked inside and Jacob went to charge after him, but Bella stopped him.

"Jacob that is enough alright, he is just getting under your skin because you make it easy for him to. Renesmee will be back tomorrow and once things are calmed down the two of you can start planning your wedding." Jacob didn't say anything. Instead, he just phased out of his clothes and raced toward the forest. Bella was about to go after him, but Leah placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I think I better be the one. Don't worry Bella." Bella nodded and Leah phased to go after Jacob. She caught up with him as he stopped in front of a pond and gasped when he changed back into human form. The moment she saw his naked body, she quickly turned around and he smirked.

"I forgot about the clothes, I was a little too enraged back there." Leah just nodded before handing him her sweater. He wrapped it around his waist covering his lower body up.

"How did you get dressed so fast?"

"I knew you were about to stop and I wasn't about to let you see me naked," she teased. He laughed and slowly nodded, but his smile faded as he thought about Nahuel.

"Leah, we have to get rid of this Nahuel guy."

"Jacob, Renesmee loves you. She said yes to you and you imprinted on her. Are you seriously worried about this vampire?"

"I see the way he looks at her Leah. I don't like it. I don't want this to happen, the last thing Renesmee needs is some leech coming around and making her second guess our relationship."

"Jacob she didn't leave today because of Nahuel. She left because you have kept a lot from her. That is no way to have a relationship and she is just finding out some pretty important information seventeen years later. Give her time Jacob, she loves you and with good reason." He scoffed.

"Yea right, why should she, why should she choose me over a leech…..her mother chose a bloodsucker?" It was the first time Leah had ever heard Jacob voice his insecurities. He always tried to act so macho and confident, but she could hear his thoughts when they were in wolf form so she knew better. But it was still hard to hear out loud.

"Jacob, anyone would want you. Bella was out of her mind when Edward left and their connection was stronger than hers with you, you know that. But Renesmee has known you her whole life, she knows who you are. Yes Jake you can be arrogant, obnoxious, immature, self absorbed, annoying…"

"Is this supposed to cheer me up?" She smiled at him.

"But you have a good heart and you can be this amazing guy when you want to be. You deserve happiness Jacob Black and I know you will find it." He hugged her and she smiled as snuggled into his embrace.

The way Rosalie drove, the three of them were in Seattle in no time at all. They decided to sit outside at a restaurant so Renesmee could eat something even though she would prefer to hunt. The cloud coverage was always something they missed while in Wyoming and they enjoyed being around people again in the daylight. Alice couldn't stop smiling and Renesmee gave her a look.

"What?"

"So are you going to ask us or just wait until I explode?" Rosalie looked at them both confused as Renesmee looked down.

"What is it sweetie you know you can talk to us about anything," questioned Rosalie.

"Well I have a question about, well, um, you know never mind." Alice threw her hands up exasperated and some of the people around them looked in their direction. Rosalie gave Alice a warning glare.

"If this conversation is about what I think it is about then maybe we should take this somewhere else," suggested Rosalie. Alice got a vision and smiled happily before paying the tab and dragging them toward the car. She directed Rosalie toward a park and they parked the car. It was practically empty and they sat down on a bench as Renesmee sighed.

"Ok this is where I see you talking to us so just ask before I just answer anyways," exclaimed Alice and Renesmee finally gave in.

"What was it like when you knew you fell in love with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper?" Rosalie smiled and Alice raised her hand excitedly.

"Oh me first, me first," begged Alice and Rosalie waved her hand nonchalantly as to allow it.

"Well for me I knew as soon as I saw Jasper in a vision but seeing him up close and in person was just amazing. I waited in that diner for what seemed like forever and finally when I looked into his eyes at that moment I knew he was my mate." Rosalie smiled.

"I knew in the clearing which sounds so strange and not romantic at all but when I killed the bear that was mauling him he just looked up at me with these huge shocked eyes. I fell in love at that moment and that's what gave me the strength to resist his blood."

"So it is love at first sight then?" Alice smiled smugly and nodded.

"So tell me my sweet niece why are you asking us this," asked Alice.

"Oh no reason I just wanted to know." Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So this has nothing to do with Nahuel," she questioned. Renesmee looked up at them in shock and Alice smiled sweetly.

"Oh trust me we all saw it. I thought Jacob was going to stand up and pee on your leg to mark his territory after the look you were giving Nahuel," informed Alice and Renesmee shuddered in disgust.

"Gross, can we please stop with the dog jokes, they aren't helping the situation." Rosalie and Alice tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, it was just too easy, but continue," urged Alice.

"I know how I feel about Jacob. I love him and we are getting married." Rosalie slowly nodded.

"But," she asked and Renesmee groaned.

"But at times something feels…..different. I can't explain it and I don't even know what I am feeling anymore. Maybe I am just scared and it is easy to turn to Nahuel because we have so much in common." Alice placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Or maybe you two are connecting in a way you couldn't with Jacob. I know you love him Renesmee but the question is, are you in love with him? There is a huge difference between the two of them," said Alice and Rosalie nodded.

"It is so powerful when you feel it Renesmee. You feel it in your whole body. It is so overwhelming especially at first but you can't resist it either. A fire that takes over your body every time you look into his eyes, that's how I feel about my Emmett. Is that how you feel about Jacob?" Renesmee looked down and Alice smiled.

"That's how she feels about Nahuel," giggled Alice. Renesmee gasped and shook her head.

"No we are just friends Aunt Alice!"

"Right," she said with a smile and Renesmee stood up.

"Look I know that Jacob can be rude and he doesn't get along with the family very well but he imprinted on me. We are supposed to be together forever." Rosalie stood up.

"But if you don't feel that connection with him Renesmee it doesn't matter! You know why I have such a problem with Jacob? It isn't just because he is disrespectful and arrogant, it is because he treats you like you are his property not his one true love. He is possessive over you and that isn't love it is an obsession. You always have a choice and if your choice truly is Jacob then we will put on this huge wedding and support you." Alice stood up as well.

"But if it isn't, then tell him now before this goes any further," added Alice. Renesmee thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I have known Jacob my whole life and he loves me. I have met Nahuel three times in my entire life and I am just supposed to give up Jacob for him?"

"Of course not you are supposed to follow your heart and not worry about what is supposed to be right or is expected. We all just want you happy," explained Alice and Renesmee nodded.

"Good then you will be happy that I am with Jacob. I should have never even brought up the subject. I just want to go shopping now please." Rosalie and Alice looked at each other but then nodded. They all got back into the car to head toward the mall effectively dropping the subject. They didn't believe Renesmee's words but knew her well enough to know not to force the topic.

That night, Nahuel saw Edward and Bella out on the front porch. He went over to them with his head down and they gave him their full attention.

"I just wanted to come over and apologize if my presence is causing trouble here. I was just annoying Jacob and I know he is with Renesmee so I can respect that." Edward smiled.

"Don't worry about it we all know Jacob can get upset very easily and while you did egg him on a bit the whole situation started before you even arrived. We are just sorry your stay with us has been this dramatic." Nahuel laughed.

"Is Jacob around, I would like to clear the air?" Bella pointed toward the woods.

"He is on his way back now." Nahuel nodded and heard Jacob's footsteps in the distance. He appeared from the trees and Nahuel walked over to him as Edward and Bella went inside. Jacob spent the rest of the day just thinking and Leah left him alone after bringing him some clothes. She knew he needed time by himself. Jacob glared at Nahuel as he gave a smile.

"I am glad to see you back in your human form. I need to talk to you." Jacob smirked.

"About what, how you plan on getting between me and Renesmee?"

"The exact opposite actually, I have no plans of pursuing Renesmee. She is your fiancée and where I come from it is a sign of disrespect to pursue someone's mate. I apologize for making you think differently." Jacob crossed his arms and circled Nahuel.

"You know you leeches are all the same. You think you are so high and mighty. Is this where I am supposed to thank you for being noble?" Nahuel sighed.

"You make it very difficult to like you Jacob."

"Good because I don't want you to like me. I don't want you to like any of this at all. I don't even know why you are still here. You should leave now and never come back because no one wants you here!"

"I think that Renesmee might feel differently as well as the Cullens. You don't think I see how you treat them? How you walk into their house and act like you are above them? I think it is you who is not welcomed Jacob and Renesmee might not see it yet but one day she will know that she deserves better than you." Jacob laughed.

"You really have lost it haven't you? In your warped mind you think that Renesmee doesn't love me or wants to be with someone else?"

"I think that you keep shoving the idea of you imprinting on her down her throat so she has no other choice but to be with you. Face it Jacob you two aren't even compatible and yet you act like there is no one else in the world who understands her like you do."

"And you figured all this out within the three times you have seen her," laughed Jacob and Nahuel smiled.

"Actually no, ever since I saved Renesmee I have been checking up on her. I know more about her than you think," he confessed and Jacob growled at him. He walked up close to Nahuel who didn't budge as they stood face to face.

"You stay away from her bloodsucker." Nahuel found the control to step away from the challenge in Jacob's eyes. Instead, he looked down in surrender.

"I think it is time that I leave. I will wait until Renesmee returns tomorrow to at least say goodbye and then leave you two alone. You don't deserve her Jacob Black, but if she wants you I will not stand in her way. After all, that is what you do when you are truly in love with someone. You are willing to leave them as long as they are happy, but I guess someone like you could never understand that." He walked back into the house and Jacob glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Renesmee and her aunts returned home. They spent the whole day shopping before hunting all night in the forest. It was nice to think about something besides her situation with Jacob or his past with her parents. She still wasn't sure how she felt about her mother and him being so close, but she hoped with time she could get over that. As soon as she walked into the house, she gasped. Nahuel was standing there with his bag of clothes and she walked over to him.

"Where are you going?" He looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

"I think it is time I left Renesmee. I don't want to wear out my welcome with your family."

"My family loves you and you promised we would have time to talk when I got back." Her sad tone did nothing to help his resolve, but he tried to explain his position.

"Please understand that this is for the best," he said as he walked by. Rosalie and Alice gave him sympathetic smiles as he exited the house, but Renesmee pulled him back to her. As soon as their hands connected, she showed him how happy she was when they were talking in the forest and he tried not to let the image affect him.

"Nahuel please, why do you want to go? I thought you loved being around us…..I thought you liked being around me." He ran a hand through her hair causing her to look up and their eyes to meet.

"Of course I love being around you, never think anything differently."

"Then why are you leaving?" Suddenly Jacob walked down the stairs and Nahuel removed his hand from Renesmee's hair. The others made their way into the living room and Seth shook Nahuel's hand.

"Maybe you can come back soon and play with me and Emmett again. Next time I am going to beat you in that race."

"In your dreams Seth," Nahuel laughed. Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly at him.

"Please come back soon. It was so nice having you here," said Esme and Nahuel slowly nodded. Renesmee smiled at her family before looking back at him.

"You see, everyone wants you here, can you at least promise to stay one more day. Please Nahuel….for me?" Nahuel looked at Jacob before his eyes returned to the beautiful brown ones staring into his.

"If that is what makes you happy." She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Of course it is silly, now put your bag away so we can spend some time together!" Nahuel slowly nodded and made his way toward the stairs. He passed Jacob who growled at him, but said nothing. Leah looked at Seth.

"Are you almost packed up we are supposed to be in Forks by six," she asked her brother and he nodded. She glanced at Jacob.

"You ready," she asked and Renesmee frowned in confusion.

"Where are you going," she asked. Jacob shook his head.

"No where."

"Jacob you promised Billy you would come see him tonight," reminded Leah.

"I can stay here it is fine," assured Jacob.

"No, go spend time with your family and I will spend time with mine," urged Renesmee and he wrapped his arms around her as he nodded.

"I guess I should tell him about the engagement." She gave him a kiss and pushed him out the door.

"Go and tell Billy I said hello," she giggled. Jacob hesitantly got into the car with Leah and Seth as Renesmee shut the door. Nahuel came back downstairs and she smiled. The others dispersed giving them their privacy.

"I guess it is just you and me tonight," she said and Nahuel nodded.

"I guess so." They made their way back outside and Edward looked at Bella as they watched Nahuel and Renesmee through their bedroom window.

"Don't worry, love, she is safe with him. He will take care of her." Bella slowly nodded as she continued to watch her daughter with the half human and half vampire that captured her attention.

"That is what worries me."

Jacob, Leah and Seth made it to Forks in record time with Leah driving. She was excited to get back to the small town to see her mother and parked in front of Sue and Charlie's home. Jacob got out of the car and stretched.

"I will just run to the reservation. Tell your mother and Charlie I said hello," he informed. Leah and Seth nodded before he disappeared into the forest. It didn't take long for him to undress and run to his father's house. It was nice to be back there again and he knew he needed to spend time with his family. He immediately walked into the house taking in the familiar smells swirling all around him and Billy grinned from ear to ear when he saw his son.

"So, you are finally back, how have you been son?" Jacob hugged his father and sat down beside him on the couch as he sighed.

"Great dad and a lot happened since I last saw you. Most important of course is that Renesmee and I are getting married." Billy chuckled as he sat back in his wheelchair.

"You never were one for small talk. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you two are getting married."

"Then why do you seem surprised?"

"Jake this whole situation is just uncharted territory. I mean a werewolf and a vampire…"

"Half vampire," corrected Jacob and Billy nodded.

"But a vampire nonetheless, what will that mean for you two?"

"Dad I don't understand why you are acting this way. You have known for seventeen years that I imprinted on Renesmee and now that we are getting married you want to voice your concern?"

"Honestly son I wasn't even sure if this whole thing would work out. Vampires and werewolves are enemies, they naturally repel one another and yes you imprinted but…"

"But what, why is this so hard? First she wasn't sure, then she was and I finally am happy, but you and Leah are making it seem like I should be worried, not to mention Nahuel!"

"Nahuel, who is he?" Jacob gritted his teeth as he thought of the intruder who entered his life unexpectedly.

"He is one of….her kind….the one that came to her defense when the Volturi came for her. He likes her dad. I just know it and he said he will back off but…."

"So you two have talked about his feelings for her?" Jacob nodded.

"What should I do? She likes having him around, but I don't want him anywhere near her." Billy looked away and Jacob frowned.

"What, what are you thinking?"

"It just seems odd that is all. You two imprinted so there should be no doubt in either of your minds about what you will be. Jacob I know you love her, but are you sure this is the right thing to do? This doesn't seem right son." Jacob stood up and shook his head.

"We will be fine dad and if you don't support us then I shouldn't be here."

"Jacob wait of course I support you. I just want you to be happy and with the right one."

"Renesmee is going to be my wife," said Jacob with determination laced throughout his words. Billy knew his son well enough to know when he was serious. He always admired his determination, so he gave a small smile and nod in support.

"Then congratulations son." Those were the only words he could think to say and Jacob was more than happy to hear them.

Renesmee and Nahuel were walking through the forest in a comfortable silence. They had been exploring nature for hours together and he looked over at her with a smile.

"What are you thinking," he asked as he saw her deep in thought. She shrugged and put her hand in his. She showed him a picture of a deer and he laughed.

"So you are thirsty, well then let's go hunt." Her grin matched his and they took off running through the forest as fast as possible. He darted after her and they laughed as they chased each other through the trees. She suddenly stopped and picked up a scent that caught both of their attentions. There was a group of deer a mile away and their vampire instincts came into play, but first, Nahuel gave a bow.

"Ladies first," he smiled and she did as well before going after her prey. They both were able to quench their thirsts and rested against a fallen tree feeling sated from the hunt.

"That was fun," she giggled.

"I am guessing you don't get to do that with Jacob."

"No, he thinks it is weird but I hunt with my family all the time. When I come back Jacob is usually looking at me like he is disgusted or something but he gets over it. I try to eat food as much as possible so we can eat together."

"Yea but we don't always like food, what about when you want blood? Do you have to suppress the urge when Jacob is around?" She shrugged.

"It isn't like I can't survive on both."

"True but you should be able to eat what you want. It is all about choices Renesmee and you should be free to make the one you want." She looked at him and his face seemed concerned.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I am happy with my existence. I have my family and I have Jacob."

"He is lucky to have you," he confessed as he tried to sound indifferent. She bit her lip and looked down.

"You keep saying that, but what about you, do you have a special someone?"

"No I was never lucky enough."

"You have plenty of time to do that though. You say it as if you are out of time." He got up and turned away as he became lost in his thoughts. She noticed his change in demeanor and walked over to him.

"What did I say?"

"I don't have anyone Renesmee and I never will. My heart won't let me love anyone else. I mean do…..well I. Do you honestly not know what you do to me?"

"What are you talking about," she asked in confusion and he laughed bitterly.

"Of course you don't, how could someone as beautiful as you know what they do to people on a regular basis? What is it your mother calls it….aw yes…you dazzle me Renesmee. I am hooked and no one else could ever have my heart but you." She fought back her overwhelming feeling to cry and just shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because maybe if I do you will understand why I must leave you. Maybe you will understand why I must leave and never come back. Being around you and not being able to hold you, not being able to be close to you kills me. I never wanted this, I tried to fight it but it is like a fire that is in my core Renesmee. I have to leave before I can't control it," he confessed and the pain his eyes broke her heart. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his forearm, refusing to let him walk away.

"So what, I will never see you again? You just tell me something like that and then expect me to let you go?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you are with Jacob and he has made it perfectly clear that you two are meant to be. You said it yourself, you two imprinted and that means you will be together. I wish things were different, I wish it weren't that way." She looked up at him and took a step closer as if the distance between them was unbearable.

"And if I hadn't imprinted, would things be different?"

"Yes, because I would fight for you. It would not be noble of me to, but I would if I knew there was a chance for you to feel the same. But I know you love him, so I will leave before I cause you anymore pain." She laced her fingers with his and pulled him to her. Their eyes met and at that moment she knew exactly what her aunts meant…..a fire. She felt it before, but ignored it. For the first time in her life, Renesmee knew what she wanted, but wasn't supposed to have it.

"You can't leave…I can't…..I can't let you do that," she whispered, trying to make coherent sentences. They moved closer to one another as the pull became stronger.

"Renesmee, please, let me go. You are marrying Jacob." She ran a hand through his hair and he hissed in pleasure from the sensation of her touch.

"And yet I am being drawn to you." He shook his head profusely.

"You are making this too difficult for me please, I can't be this close to you and not….not….." He looked at her lips, which were only centimeters from his, before crashing their lips together. She moaned instinctively and pulled him closer. Her fingers tangled into his hair as they kissed passionately. It was as if the world stood still and she could only think about Nahuel and the fire burning between them as they kissed.

Alice was in the living room, trying to decide which new furniture would be best in it when she was suddenly overwhelmed by a vision. It was a powerful one that overwhelmed her and she fell backward. Jasper swiftly caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"Alice what is it, what is happening," he asked panicked, feeling his wife's fear. Edward and Bella ran into the room and Alice finally broke out of the trance. She looked at her brother and he shook his head.

"That can't be," he reasoned.

_It was so powerful Edward it was almost too much. I have never felt overwhelmed like that. The only thing close was when the Volturi were coming for Renesmee. This is bad Edward. I can feel it this time. I don't know what to do. Everything is just zooming by so fast. I can only see things in flashes._

"Will you two please communicate regularly you know I hate that," said Jasper in frustration. Alice and Edward looked up and saw that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were in the room as well. Edward sat beside Alice as he explained.

"Something has triggered a totally different set of events. I could barely read it just like Alice could barely see it. Everything was happening so fast and was blurry but…..I just don't know."

"What did you see," asked Bella and Alice looked down.

"They kissed, Nahuel and Renesmee kissed, and I didn't even know it was going to happen but they decided at the last minute. It changed everything, but not in a good way like I hoped. I saw Jacob being enraged and him fighting Nahuel, I saw Renesmee trying to stop them both from everything, but that isn't what scares me the most." Edward slowly nodded.

"Then everything goes blank," he confessed and Jasper frowned.

"What do you mean blank," questioned Jasper. Alice's eyes filled with fear and she gave them a somber expression.

"Like it does when too many werewolves are around, I don't know what is going to happen but I have a very bad feeling," she confessed. Everyone looked at each other and suddenly heard Renesmee and Nahuel coming toward the house. They entered the house hand in hand and no one said a word. They all just stood there for a moment before Renesmee looked at Carlisle.

"Grandpa I need to talk to you, alone." Carlisle frowned in confusion, but nodded and followed outside to the forest, leaving Nahuel behind with the others. There was an awkward silence in the house and Edward cringed as he read a thought in Nahuel's mind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to think that," said Nahuel as he noticed Edward's grimace and Bella shielded his mind.

"At least you aren't as bad as Jacob's vulgar thoughts," mumbled Edward. There was silence again and Rosalie smiled at Nahuel.

"So, what does this mean," she asked being the only one brave enough to speak. Nahuel ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I just know that I love Renesmee and I want what is best for her. I know that I would die for her and protect her no matter what because I love her so much, but if she wants to be with Jacob then I will step aside. I never meant for this to happen. I tried to stay away but…."

"You couldn't," nodded Edward in understanding as he placed his arm around Bella. Emmett laughed and they all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm sorry it's just that we haven't had this kind of drama since the whole Edward, Bella, and Jacob thing. Bella, you were so funny during that. No I love Edward, I need Jacob, I love both," he mocked in a high pitched voice and Bella hissed at him, but he just laughed.

"Oh come on sis you know it was true, but Edward was just as tragic. I can't be selfish, I won't take her soul, she deserves life, blah, blah, blah. Oh well at least things will get interesting again around here. After all, Renesmee is your daughter. She is bound to bring drama. I wonder if the Volturi will come again." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Jasper shook his head.

"Rosalie, please contain your mate," whined Jasper and Rosalie tried not to laugh.

"Oh like it isn't true," she defended. They all gave her a look, except for Emmett who was too busy laughing and she pulled him toward their room.

"Come on Em, let's go," she giggled. No one else said a word and Nahuel cleared his throat.

"I think I'm just going to get something to eat," he said quickly and walked toward the kitchen. Esme followed him in and Edward looked at Bella.

"This could be bad Bella. We both know Jacob doesn't take no for an answer. Renesmee is thinking about being with Nahuel." Bella placed her face in her hands.

"He can't be put through this again. It isn't fair to him." Edward gave her a hug.

"But if this is what Renesmee wants, what can we really do? She does have a choice Bella just like you did and it wouldn't be fair to either of them if she was with someone she didn't truly love."

Carlisle watched his granddaughter curiously as she looked around at the sky and trees in the forest. She had been silent since asking him to come with her and he waited patiently for her to speak.

"This isn't fair. I don't know what to do. It feels like my heart is pulling me in two different directions and I need your help grandpa."

"You know I will do anything I can for you, but how can I help you this time?" She started to pace.

"I love Jacob, I do, but it isn't the same love I feel for Nahuel. I don't understand how I can feel this way though and so quickly!"

"Renesmee, vampires fall in love with their mates the moment they see them. It is a passionate and deep love. If Nahuel was your soul mate, it would make sense that you fell so quickly just like I did with your grandmother."

"Did my parents fall like that?"

"Not necessarily, they definitely fell in love quickly but Bella was a human and it didn't work as instantly with her. Their connection was undeniable and they were meant for each other, so they had a pull toward one another but it wasn't love at first sight, at least not for your father. They didn't just know they were meant for each other."

"But that is because my mother was a human at the time so if she would have been a vampire…."

"It would have been love at first sight," he nodded.

"So then her human side is what changed things for her. What if my human side did the same thing?" He frowned in confusion.

"I don't quite follow Renesmee."

"This is just a theory, but I have been thinking about it a lot and after talking with Nahuel about our different sides it makes sense. Ever since I found out about imprinting I wanted to know more. I love Jacob, but I don't feel that pull that he does with me. What if the older I got the less I felt a connection with him? We were inseparable when I was younger and my parents said I never wanted to be away from him when I was first born, but now my vampire side is stronger than my human one is right?" Carlisle slowly nodded.

"Well yes, ever since you stopped growing you have embraced more of your vampire side. When you were younger your human side was more dominant."

"That's what Nahuel said as well. Grandpa, my human side imprinted with Jacob, but I think my vampire side…."

"Fell in love with Nahuel," he finished and nodded his understanding.

"So what does this mean? If we are right then what does that mean for Jacob? I love him, I don't want to hurt him, but I am in love with Nahuel. I can't really explain why or how I just know that I can't live without him." Carlisle pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder as he comforted her.

"Then you are showing all of the signs for love at first sight."

"But that still doesn't add up. I saw Nahuel before my seventeenth birthday and didn't feel that intense feeling when our eyes met. I wanted to see him and felt drawn to him but not like this."

"You weren't emotionally mature enough when you were seven and while you stopped growing you just were starting to embrace your vampire side more than your human one. That year was simply the turning point, but it makes sense that you hadn't fallen in love with Nahuel at that moment. You weren't ready to connect like that with anyone, not even Jacob."

"Can you do me a favor and research this for me? I really want to understand this more and be sure this is what is happening."

"I think I will go talk with Sam about imprinting and find out as much about it as possible, but Renesmee why does it matter? Will it really make a difference in your decision?" She looked down.

"You mean between Jacob and Nahuel? No grandpa, it doesn't. The truth is that I love Jacob, but I am in love with Nahuel. Every part of me needs to be with him even the part of me that wants to be with Jacob. I just want you to find out what is going on with me so I can try to explain it to Jacob. He deserves the truth and all of it. I want him to understand that we can't be together because even though he imprinted it still doesn't change the fact that I am in love with Nahuel and can't marry him." Carlisle slowly nodded.

"I understand. I will go see Sam immediately. I will call him from my car to let him know I need to meet him somewhere neutral." He turned to leave.

"Oh grandpa, will you also ask him what happens when a wolf imprints, but the person doesn't want to be with them?" Carlisle nodded and walked away leaving her there feeling emotionally drained. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jacob, but she had to follow her heart. In the end, no matter what, she knew that and it was her choice to make even if he did imprint on her.

Sam walked into a diner off of the highway close to Forks. He was confused as to why Carlisle would call him, but knew it must be important if he contacted him. He spotted him sitting down in a booth and slid into it giving him a worried look.

"I am glad you could make it on such short notice. I apologize for pulling you away from your family," said Carlisle and Sam gave him a small smile.

"It is fine. I know you wouldn't do it unless it was important, so what is going on?" Carlisle tried to find the best way to say it, but knew that he just had to be straight to the point.

"I know this might seem like it doesn't concern you, but I need to know some information. As you know, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee when she was a baby. Well there has been a…complication. You see, now that Renesmee has fully matured both mentally and physically she doesn't feel the same way Jacob does." Sam shook his head.

"That is impossible. She was imprinted on. She doesn't have a choice and besides aren't they getting married?"

"Renesmee has been feeling conflicted ever since she found out about imprinting and now things have changed because of Nahuel."

"That is the vampire who helped save her, correct?"

"Yes, but there is more to it than that, you see your kind imprint and my kind know we have found our soul mates because of love at first sight. It is almost like imprinting I guess. Nahuel and Renesmee have fallen in love, but what I need to know from you is has that ever happened before? Has someone who was imprinted on ever resisted in such a way?" Sam shook his head.

"Never or at least not that I have heard of, but then too I have never heard of a half human, half vampire before," informed Sam.

"I think that has something to do with it as well. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee when she was only hours old and her human side was more dominant. But now that she is full grown…"

"Her vampire side takes over the older she gets?"

"I think so. I have studied Nahuel and analyzed him before. It was right after the Volturi left and I wanted to know more about him, so I could be prepared with Renesmee. I realized that his human side was fading out the longer he was immortal. I think that is what happened with Renesmee and since Jacob imprinted on her human side…"

"Now she doesn't feel that connection with him. Well I am glad you told me this and it has more to do with me than you think Carlisle."

"How so?"

"Jacob is very…..possessive of Renesmee. Even though they imprinted he still was way more possessive than any wolf I have seen. When Renesmee found out about the imprinting at the bonfire, he refused to leave her alone to think. That isn't exactly normal. It isn't an obsession. It is supposed to be an undying love for the person. I never wanted to say anything especially since Jacob would go crazy, but I think something went wrong with the way he imprinted and after hearing this I guess I am right."

"What do you think will happen when he realizes they can't be together? I see how Nahuel and Renesmee interact with one another. I have seen it before with my other children and I know they don't know each other that well, but when our kind falls in love they love passionately and full heartedly."

"I understand what you mean. Humans are the ones who have to take time to fall in love but remember I imprinted on Emily. It was so overwhelming and even scary because I didn't even fall so fast with Leah. I know what you mean, but it doesn't mean I am happy to hear it."

"I thought you understood?"

"Trust me Carlisle I do, but that doesn't mean Jacob will. He isn't going to stop and I fear that he will do something that he will regret later. Jacob acts now then thinks about it after it is done. He is the worst person to be irrational because he is stubborn and doesn't care as long as he has what he wants. That is not a good combination. I pray that he doesn't do anything crazy, but this is the same guy who wanted to kill Renesmee after he lost Bella." Carlisle sat back in his chair and just thought for a moment. Jacob was everything Sam said and when he set his mind, no one could change it. Jacob wanted Renesmee and he would do anything to keep her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Renesmee was waiting in the living room with the rest of the Cullens and Nahuel. Jacob, Leah, and Seth were returning soon and Renesmee needed to tell Jacob the truth.

"Renesmee, you shouldn't do this. I have seen how he will react. All the paths lead to him going into a rage," warned Alice and Nahuel stood up.

"Renesmee, I should be the one to tell him. I won't let him hurt you."

"Jacob would never hurt me." Rosalie smirked.

"That isn't how wolves work Renesmee. He isn't going to take no for an answer," she explained and Emmett smiled.

"Then we will have to make sure he does," said Emmett. Edward looked at Bella who still hadn't spoken. It broke her heart knowing that Jacob was about to have his heart shattered by her daughter, but she saw how Renesmee looked at Nahuel. It was the same way Bella looked at Edward and she would never keep her daughter from true happiness.

"So how will this work then," asked Bella and Renesmee sighed.

"I am going to take him out on the porch and just explain that we can't get married. I love him, but I am not in love with him. I just hope he understands. I am going to wait for him outside." She walked out and Nahuel followed her as the others tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Carlisle explained to them what Sam was concerned about and they knew he was right.

"I will make sure he stays calm," assured Jasper and they nodded, knowing he sensed their worry. Nahuel sat down beside Renesmee on the porch and put his arm around her, but she moved away.

"I just wanted to comfort you," he said sadly and she shook her head.

"Nahuel, I just have to get through this and I can't think about us right now." He looked at her confused.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I need time. I have fallen for you, but I need to make sure this is real. It all happened so fast and I don't want to hurt anyone else because of my uncertainty."

"If you need space I can give it to you Renesmee you know that. I would wait forever for you. Just know that you can't mistake guilt for uncertainty. I know you love me. I felt it in that kiss and I know you did too. But I also know you don't want to hurt Jacob."

"Thank you for understanding and I promise I won't take forever to come back to you." He smiled.

"I hope not because I have been waiting for you for so long I just never realized until I saw you again. You were the one I was searching for Renesmee, but I was waiting for you to be ready. I waited so long, but I will wait for you all over again." They both smiled but then stiffened when they heard the car coming down the road. He gave her a brave smile and stood up.

"I'll be inside if you need me," he informed. She nodded and took in a deep breath as she waited for Jacob. Each second that passed was excruciating and her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to say to the man who she knew loved her with his whole heart. Leah parked in the driveway and Jacob got out of the car smiling at Renesmee. He jogged over to her.

"I missed you so much. I almost ran back just to be with you faster," he laughed and wrapped her in his arms, but she held a blank expression. Leah recognized that look. She knew it too well and she glanced at Seth.

"Come on Seth, let's get inside and eat." He nodded and they walked inside leaving Jacob and Renesmee alone.

"Jacob, we need to talk."

"Okay what about," he questioned and she took in a deep breath before slipping her engagement from her finger.

"What are you doing?"

"Jake I can't marry you, I love you but…."

"Then marry me and show me how much you love me."

"Jacob, please just for once listen to me okay? I have known you my whole life and I love you so much. You have always made me feel safe and loved but…"

"But, there is no but, that is it. We are getting married and love each other." She couldn't look at him as she said the words that would turn their relationship upside down.

"But I can't marry you because I am not in love with you. When you imprinted I was a baby and my human side was so dominant, but now my vampire side is the dominant one and…."

"What the hell are you talking about," he asked through gritted teeth. He felt a wave of calm and growled knowing it was Jasper.

"So what is going on Renesmee, why are you doing this, you love me," he shouted and she stiffened at the loud noise. He heard shuffling inside and looked into the window seeing Nahuel being held back by Carlisle. Jacob glanced back and forth at the two of them before setting his gaze only on her again.

"It's him isn't it? He has poisoned you against me in one day? Well snap out of it Nessie I have been with you since you were born and that is way more important than this lust you feel for him! Tell me you love me. Tell me we are getting married," he pleaded and she winced at the need and pain in his voice.

"I can't marry you Jacob. I am so sorry I never wanted this to happen."

"So what, you want him, you want that leech in there instead of me?" She stared at the ground and didn't say a word. Jacob started to shake uncontrollably and Jasper ran outside.

"Renesmee," he yelled and pulled her away from Jacob. Jacob growled at him, but then looked at Renesmee.

"You know I can't leave you. You know we are meant for each other. I imprinted, you love me, and you'll marry me." She hugged him even though Jasper tried to stop her and Jacob held her tightly to him, refusing to let her go.

"I will always love you Jacob. You have been my best friend, my boyfriend, and my fiancé. There is no way in the world I could ever not love you." She pulled away and put the ring in his hand, which only caused him to shake even more as his heart rate sped up.

"But I can't be with you," she whispered. The rest of the Cullens and Nahuel walked onto the porch sensing Jacob's phasing drawing near and so did Seth and Leah. Jacob glowered at Nahuel the moment he saw him.

"You leech," he roared and suddenly phased. He lunged at Nahuel, but Renesmee jumped in front of him as Jacob swiped at him. Instead, his claw scraped Renesmee against the left side of her face. She fell to the ground and Edward ran over to her along with Bella as she screamed in pain. Emmett roared and was about to attack Jacob, but Seth phased and jumped in front of his leader. Rosalie crouched down, but Leah phased as well and stood in front of her, effectively blocking her from Jacob. Carlisle restrained Jasper and pulled him inside as Esme pulled Alice in as well. Nahuel picked up Renesmee and swiftly carried her inside away from the wolves. Edward glared at the man who harmed his daughter and Bella watched in horror still feeling stunned by the turn of events. Leah slowly backed up and pushed Jacob into the forest. Seth backed away as well and the three wolves disappeared into the brush as Rosalie stood beside Edward.

_What do we do now? He can't get away with this! He hurt her Edward!_

Edward looked at her and tried to calm his breathing down as the animal inside of him threatened to take over. Rosalie had never seen him so furious before. His chest was heaving, his teeth exposed, and his eyes were dangerously dark.

"We tend to Renesmee now and deal with the mutt later. Don't worry Rosalie he will get what is coming to him," he said in a sinister voice. He stormed inside and Rosalie and Emmett followed. Bella stood their frozen for a moment before she heard Renesmee cry out and rushed inside to tend to her daughter. Nahuel placed Renesmee on the couch and Carlisle assessed the damages. The gashes were already healing, but she was still in pain causing Nahuel to wince.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over trying to will her pain to stop. Carlisle and Esme were trying to make her as comfortable as possible while Jasper tried to calm himself along with Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. Bella was in still shock almost to the point of being numb. Her best friend, the guy she knew would never hurt her or Renesmee, just did. Edward tried to stay level headed, but he wasn't just a husband anymore, he was a father. Jacob hurt his little girl and Jasper was trying to make sure Edward didn't go out and kill him at that moment. Alice tried to see what would happen next with Jacob, but everything was blank.

Leah and Seth followed Jacob to the reservation and they all phased back into human form to go find some clothes. They went to Billy's house and dressed in some of Jacob's old clothes without saying a word. Their minds were still reeling from the altercation and they each seemed to be in shock until they exited the house. Jacob crumbled to the ground as the shock seeped away and reality crashed over him.

"What have I done," he asked himself and she kneeled beside him.

"I know you didn't mean to. It was an accident Jacob, but she will be fine. She is a vampire remember?"

"It doesn't mean she doesn't feel pain! I didn't think she would dive in front of him like that. She risked herself for him!" Suddenly he was shaking again, but Leah ran a hand through his hair to soothe him.

"Jake, listen to me, you have to calm down. She didn't want this to happen. I saw the pain in her eyes when we walked up. I understand okay? You are hurting and upset. You feel betrayed." He glared at her.

"I was betrayed, she betrayed me, but I can forgive her for that. She doesn't realize what he is doing. He turned her against me." He started pacing and Seth looked at him with worry etched on his face.

"Jake, what are you going to do," he asked and Jacob smiled a little.

"Renesmee loves me and she will forgive me for hurting her. Emily is scarred for life but she still loves Sam. She will heal and then come back to me as soon as Nahuel is gone." Leah shook her head.

"Jacob, you aren't thinking clearly. You are in shock! Nahuel isn't going anywhere." Jacob smirked.

"We'll see about that." Leah went to speak but suddenly Sam walked over to them.

"Sam, what are you doing here," asked Seth and Sam sighed.

"I felt your presence on the reservation and I need to talk to Jacob please." Leah and Seth nodded and then walked away.

"I don't have time for you right now Sam," said Jacob through gritted teeth.

"It is more complicated than you think Jacob. If you will just listen to reason I am sure I can explain."

"And how would you know?"

"Carlisle and I talked and….."

"You talked to a leech about me and Renesmee?"

"I talked to her grandfather about his troubled granddaughter! She was confused and felt guilty, but she can't help how she feels about Nahuel just like Bella couldn't help how she felt about Edward!" Jacob punched Sam and he fell to the ground. He held his jaw as he glared at Jacob and Jacob hovered over him glaring right back.

"Renesmee isn't Bella, I imprinted on her, and we belong together."

"You are right she isn't Bella. She is way more complicated than that. She isn't a human and this is the backlash for imprinting on her. Please Jacob I see it in your eyes. Don't do something that you will regret."

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her," he confessed as he looked out into the distance and Sam frowned.

"Hurt, who did you hurt, Renesmee?" Jacob looked down.

"I was trying to hurt Nahuel and she jumped in the way. He has her so poisoned against me that she would risk her life for him. But don't worry that will change." Jacob turned to leave, but Sam followed him.

"Jacob, please I am asking you again. Don't do something stupid. I am trying to warn you." Jacob stopped and looked at him amused.

"Warn me about what?"

"I will not let you endanger the treaty because of your blind hatred right now. The Cullens have lived in peace with us for too long for you to change that!"

"The Cullens are not my concern. All I want is Nahuel dead and then I will have my Nessie back. Who are you to speak to me about what I can and can't do anyways?"

"I am the alpha!"

"Wrong, I am the alpha," yelled Jacob, but Sam stood up straighter.

"You have been gone from these lands for years and even before that you had your pack and I had mine. I have every right to protect my people!" Jacob smirked.

"And I have every right to what is rightfully mine." He stomped away and Sam sighed knowing things could turn ugly.

Half an hour passed and Renesmee's gashes were completely healed. Everyone was relieved because seeing her that way was almost too much to handle. She slowly sat up, but Nahuel stopped her.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"I have to calm Jacob down before he does something stupid."

"Are you out of your mind? He already hurt you once don't let him do it again," he warned.

"He didn't mean to," she defended, but Bella shook her head.

"He is right Renesmee. You aren't going anywhere." Renesmee looked at her mother in shock.

"I thought you of all people would understand." Bella hugged her daughter.

"Jacob is my best friend, but I have seen what damage he does when he is angry. He is irrational and I won't let him hurt you like that ever again." Edward nodded.

"Your mother is right. You are staying here with us until we can get this figured out. Alice have you seen anything else?"

"Only blankness and I don't like it Edward. I can't pick up anything with Jacob involved which means he is surrounded by wolves." Jasper frowned.

"You don't think they would help him if he wanted to do something do you," asked Jasper and Carlisle shook his head.

"I trust Sam and he wouldn't betray us. He warned me that Jacob would react this way. I just didn't think he would hurt Renesmee. Everyone should stay inside unless you need to hunt. Even then you will go in groups alright? I don't want to take any chances this time." Everyone nodded and Nahuel held Renesmee. She rested against his chest trying to calm down by taking in his scent.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed and he shook his head.

"The only one who should be sorry is Jacob," he said and Rosalie hissed.

"Trust me the next time I see that mutt he will be sorry. I promise you that much," vowed Rosalie, but Esme shook her head.

"We can't answer Jacob's violence and rage with more violence and rage. We must let him calm down and then talk to him rationally." Emmett raised his hand and Esme rolled her eyes. "Yes Emmett."

"Um, you do know we are talking about Jacob right? This is the guy that crashed Bella and Edward's wedding then had to get dragged out because he couldn't control himself." Renesmee and Nahuel both looked confused and Bella groaned.

"Long story, look everyone just stay calm and Alice, try to see as much as you can." Alice nodded.

"I see Seth and Leah. They are on their way here right now. They will be here in a minute." Everyone walked outside to the porch and waited for the wolves that became a part of their family. Seth ran out first fully clothed and gave a small smile.

"Um, can we come in," he asked shyly and Emmett nodded. Leah followed as well and they all went inside.

"What are you two doing here and where is Jacob," asked Renesmee and Leah looked down. Edward glared at Leah.

"It isn't her fault Leah so either, say what you want or leave now," he warned and Leah looked away. Seth spoke up knowing his sister wouldn't.

"We don't know what's going on anymore," he revealed and Rosalie frowned.

"You are his pack, how is that possible," she asked and Leah finally spoke.

"He sent us away. He doesn't want us in the pack anymore. Even when we phase he commands us to go back into human form before we can see what he is doing."

"So what exactly does that mean," asked Nahuel. Seth looked down.

"He says we are too biased and like you guys too much. He doesn't want us to be involved," confessed Seth as he looked at Emmett. Edward and Jasper glanced at each other and frowned knowing that Jacob was up to something.

Back at the reservation, Sam looked at Quil and Embry who were shaking their heads. They couldn't believe Jacob would do all of the things that Sam told and the rest of the pack.

"So you see we have to keep a lookout for Jacob. I know we all want what is best for him but he isn't in his right state of mind right now. The last thing we need is for the treaty to be broken in any way. If Jacob hurts one of the Cullens, we cannot be sure they won't retaliate," explained Sam and Paul smirked.

"So what if they do, we can take them!"

"Paul it isn't that easy to defeat them and you know that," warned Sam.

"Well I don't care. I won't go against Jacob, especially if he wants to kill a leech. It is about time he realized those bloodsuckers are all the same."

"Silence, Paul you should leave the circle if you don't want to contribute." Paul walked away and Sam sighed before looking at Quil and Embry.

"Any ideas," he asked and Quil nodded.

"I think we just need to try and find Jacob. If we know where he is, then we can know his moves at all times." Embry crossed his arms.

"The problem is Jacob isn't connected to us anymore. It has been years since we have seen him. He has his own pack and can block us if he doesn't want to communicate." Sam took off his shirt.

"Well we have to try. Round up the pack and get them moving. Everyone is to try to find Jacob as quickly as possible. The sun is coming up soon and so I think we should be very careful. I don't think he would do anything in broad daylight. Let's search for a couple of hours, and then we will wait until dusk to search again." They all nodded and got to work.

Paul was running through the woods at top speed trying to blow off some steam. He rounded a corner, but stopped when he saw Jacob standing there. He phased out of wolf form and Jacob smirked.

"Put your clothes on Paul. Thank God you were carrying them with you." Paul rolled his eyes as he put on his clothes and looked at Jacob.

"You know Sam is looking for you. He probably saw you through my eyes just now." Jacob shook his head.

"He is preoccupied and isn't even paying attention to you right now. He thinks you are nothing Paul. He thinks you are just some annoying jerk but I know better. I know that you can be over the top but that is only because you have too much energy built up from boredom. How about you join my new pack and we do the one thing that made you want to be a wolf?" Paul looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about and since when do you have a new pack?" Jacob smiled a little.

"Since Leah and Seth became too much of a liability. I want to kill a leech and I think that you and I can work together to do that." Paul looked at him shocked, but smiled.

"Sounds good to me, but if Sam finds out he will just stop me." Jacob shook his head.

"If you join my pack, you will only have to listen to me. I am your alpha so are you in or will you stay with Sam?" Paul smiled wider.

"I'm in, so when do we start?" Jacob looked at the sky as the sun was starting to come up.

"Tonight, but for now just go round up any others who don't agree with Sam right now. We need a pack Paul and you will be my beta." Paul nodded and ran off as Jacob smiled knowing his plan was going perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The whole day everyone was trying to relax the best they could, but no one had heard from Jacob. Leah and Seth both tried to phase and hear him, but he was blocking them. Alice was going crazy. For the first time in years she wasn't able to see what was going to happen. Jacob was surrounding himself with werewolves and she knew he was doing it on purpose. They could only wait until the sun went down and see what he was planning.

"I should have never told that mutt how my power works," she muttered and Jasper calmed her.

"Don't worry we will figure this out. I think it could be a good thing that we haven't heard from him. He is probably just off somewhere pouting and then he will calm down." Renesmee nodded.

"Yea you are right Uncle Jasper. Nahuel, can I talk to you outside?" Nahuel nodded and followed her out of the house. They sat down on the porch, following Carlisle's instructions to stay close to home, and she looked down.

"Nahuel, I think you should go," she confessed and he looked at her as if he were insulted.

"Do you honestly think I am going to leave you here with Jacob on the loose? I know what you are trying to do and it won't work Renesmee. I love you and for the first time in my life I know what I want. I will protect you for as long as it takes and then we can spend our lives together." She tried not to smile, but he saw it anyways. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. She leaned against his chest and sighed.

"How does this feel so right? We haven't even been on a date, but I know that you are the one for me. I spent over seventeen years with Jacob and never felt this before." Nahuel smiled and held her closer.

"I just got lucky I guess. I never expected you to actually want me too, but now that I have you I will do anything to protect you. I have a confession though." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you were in love with my mother too." He laughed and shook his head.

"No of course not. I just never used to believe in love especially not how vampires fell in love. Think about it. You see your true love and that's it, you are hooked? It wasn't very fathomable to me at the time."

"I think it is romantic," she smiled and he kissed her forehead again.

"Well after all this is over, I plan on showing you what true romance is all about. I am going to court you properly Renesmee Cullen." She giggled.

"Good because you kind of suck at it right now," she teased and he scoffed.

"Hey I have been under a lot of pressure the last few days alright?"

"I went from seeing you three times, to you confessing your love for me and then kissing me. I expected more from you Nahuel. Flowers would have been nice."

"Oh well excuse me my Renesmee but I do believe you kissed me." She looked at him shocked.

"I did no such thing! You were the one talking about not being able to control yourself." He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. He kissed her passionately and she smiled against his lips before breaking away.

"Fine you win," he said with a grin and she nodded. They watched as the sun went down and Edward smiled at Bella as they watched them from the window.

"She is happy with him," he said confidently and Bella nodded.

"So what are we going to do about Jacob? Do you think that maybe he'll just leave? It isn't like he was fond of the family and while I would miss him I think it is for the best," she said. Leah walked into the living room with Seth and Edward looked at her.

"I just talked to Jacob. He called my cell phone and says that he feels horrible about everything that happened. He wants to know if he can meet us at a neutral spot so everyone can talk about this calmly. I think he is accepting everything," explained Leah and Edward looked at Bella.

"What do you think?" She nodded.

"Jacob loves Renesmee and the least we can all do is make amends." Edward nodded in agreement and went to tell the others to get ready to go. Bella looked at Leah.

"He is going to need you right now Leah. You two have always been great friends and I know you can help him through this."

"I know what it is like to love someone and watch them be with someone else. It hurts and it takes time, but I just want Jacob happy," agreed Leah. Renesmee walked in with Nahuel as the others came downstairs as well.

"So where are we meeting him," asked Nahuel and Leah sighed.

"You shouldn't be there Nahuel. Jacob said he didn't want you to come and I think he is right. The two of you are going to be together, but you don't have to rub it in his face," informed Leah. Renesmee looked down, but nodded.

"She is right, but don't worry we will be back soon," assured Renesmee. He wanted to protest, but they were out the door before he could.

"Be careful," he called out and Renesmee winked at him before disappearing into the forest. They were meeting Jacob at a halfway point between Forks and the Cullen house and they followed Leah and Seth to the meeting grounds. Alice looked at Edward and nodded.

_I can see Jacob. He is coming alone and seems to be in good spirits._

"This is the place. He should be here any moment," said Alice. Suddenly they all heard Jacob's footsteps as he entered the clearing. Edward tried to read his mind, but it was full of intimate thoughts about Renesmee. He looked at Bella and she quickly shielded Jacob's mind. Edward walked toward Jacob first and Jacob looked down.

"It was never my intention to hurt Renesmee. I love her, please understand that." Edward slowly nodded.

"I know Jacob and I have had time to calm down as well. No one meant for any of this to happen, but we have to handle this civilly agreed?" Jacob nodded and smiled at Renesmee. He slowly walked over to her looking cautiously at Rosalie and Emmett who were glaring at him. He gently touched Renesmee's cheek and sighed in relief when he saw there were no scars in sight.

"I am so sorry," he said sadly and she hugged him.

"Jake I never wanted any of this to happen. I wish things were different but…."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay I just know it." Alice looked around the clearing feeling uneasy. She wasn't sure why, but she tried to focus on the future. She saw them all in the clearing, but then everything went blank. Edward looked at her confused and she tried to focus even more.

"Renesmee, will you go for a walk with me one last time? I just want to clear the air," said Jacob and she nodded before looking at her parents.

"It will be fine, don't worry," she assured, but Edward wasn't as confident.

"Renesmee I don't think…." Bella interrupted him.

"Edward, it will be fine, they at least deserve closure," said Bella and Edward clenched his jaw, but nodded. Renesmee and Jacob went south of the clearing while the others waited. Jasper looked around.

"This isn't right…..I just know it," he said as he checked their surroundings.

"He wouldn't hurt her or us," assured Bella. Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella will you wake up, Jacob did hurt her! He is capable of doing it and right now I don't like this situation," added Rosalie. She got into a defensive position beside Emmett and Alice tried to focus on her visions. The clearing went blank. She tried focusing on Jacob and Renesmee….it went blank. She tried looking for Nahuel…blank. Edward started hearing thoughts and looked around the clearing.

"Damn it, he set us up! Renesmee," he shouted, but suddenly they heard wolves coming from all different directions. They had no where to run without running into them. Five seconds later, six wolves jumped into the clearing.

"He didn't want me to be able to see any of it. He has them placed everywhere I want to look," Alice yelled as she stood beside Jasper. Leah and Seth stood with the Cullens, but Jacob started screaming commands to them in their wolf forms.

_Run toward Forks now!_

They both stood their ground and Edward looked at Carlisle.

"He planned it perfectly, we might have to fight," warned Edward, but Bella refused to believe her friend could betray them.

"He wouldn't…."

"Bella for once look around you," hissed Edward and she saw the wolves coming toward them. She couldn't believe Jacob would do it to them. They were all family or at least that is what she thought before that very moment. Seth and Leah were fighting their inner conflict between listening to their alpha, their leader, and staying.

_I said run!_

Jacob was yelling demands at them from a distance. Seth looked at Emmett and Rosalie, then the other Cullens, and then the other wolves. He shook his head and stood his ground. Leah had no clue how he was doing it.

_We aren't in his pack anymore Leah. He released us! He isn't our alpha and they are our family!_

Leah thought of Rosalie and what would happen with all the wolves around the Cullens. She stood her ground beside them and her brother as well. The wolves surrounded them and Emmett smiled at two of them before cracking his knuckles. Rosalie stood by his side as usual ready to fight. Carlisle and Esme crouched down as well and Bella finally got into a defensive stance. One wolf crouched down but suddenly a loud voice boomed into the clearing.

"Enough," echoed a voice and Edward smiled in relief when Sam stepped out of the forest. The wolves slowly started to back up and bowed their heads.

"Cullens you must leave now. Go! I will explain everything later. Go find Jacob and Renesmee," instructed Sam and Edward gritted his teeth.

"Where is he taking her?"

"They are heading south, but that is all I know. We are blocking his passage north, but he blocked off the communication with us." Carlisle nodded.

"That is fine we will track them. Esme, lead the way," said Carlisle and his mate began tracking the scent of her granddaughter as the left the clearing.

Renesmee looked at Jacob confused as they made their way out of the clearing leaving her family behind. He was being too quiet and she knew him well enough to know something was wrong. They walked farther away before she spoke.

"Jacob, where are we going?" He smiled.

"To our new home of course," he laughed and she stopped. Before she could turn around three more wolves were by her side. Jacob sighed.

"Renesmee don't make this hard on me. After all, Nahuel is dead and he won't bother us anymore." She shook her head.

"That is a lie," she yelled and he sighed.

"Don't worry my Nessie we can be together now and he won't be in the way. Paul is taking care of it." She glared at him.

"How could you do that to him, to me?" He glared at her.

"How could you think I would let you go so easily," he yelled.

"I thought you loved me enough to want me happy, but I see now I was nothing more than your possession." He gritted his teeth.

"That isn't true, but we don't have time for this. You are coming with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You know what fine be that way. I always had a backup plan. Paul hasn't killed Nahuel yet because he is under my command. Come with me now and I will spare him." She looked into his eyes and searched them. She was conflicted and didn't know if she could trust him.

"Promise me," she demanded.

"I promise, now let's go." She slowly nodded and watched him phase back into wolf form. He seemed to be focused all of a sudden and she had a feeling he was communicating with the others. Jacob told Leah and Seth to leave the field, but finally gave up when they overpowered him.

_I knew they would be a liability._

He took off running with Renesmee and the other wolves that mutinied from Sam's pack.

Nahuel paced back and forth as he waited for the others to come back. Renesmee promised to call him once they were leaving and he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He walked outside and picked up a heavy and repulsing scent in the air….wolves….at least five of them. Suddenly a dark haired man walked out into the area by the house and Nahuel glared at him.

"Who are you?" The man smiled.

"I am the one who is going to kill you, but you can call me Paul." Nahuel looked around but the other wolves had left.

"Where are your pups at? I know they were here a second ago." Paul smiled.

"I sent them away. They were just to keep the future seeing leech off guard anyways, but by the time they get here it will be too late." Suddenly Paul phased back into wolf form and attacked Nahuel, but he dodged him. Nahuel was very fast even for his kind and they rolled around trying to get the upper hand as Paul snarled. Paul scratched him across the chest but it cost him his arm. Nahuel caught it and ripped it off causing Paul to yelp in pain. Nahuel took advantage of the moment and ripped off his other arm before finally taking off his head. He threw it down and got up looking around to make sure the others were gone. He looked at Paul's remains.

"You should have kept the pups with you," he said through gritted teeth before running to find the Cullens.

Alice smiled in relief as she looked over at Edward. They were still tracking Jacob and Renesmee, but a vision filled her mind.

_Paul is dead, Nahuel killed him. He is on his way here. I can finally see him again._ Edward nodded and read Esme's thoughts. She was the best tracker out of the group and she was right on Renesmee's scent.

_Almost there, I can feel it._

Edward raced forward, picking up even more speed. He had Renesmee's scent as well and started hearing her panicked thoughts.

_Oh God, Nahuel please be okay. This is my fault. I love you Nahuel please be alive. Jacob promised, he promised!_

Edward finally could see them racing ahead and lunged at Jacob. Renesmee screamed as the two of them rolled across the forest ground and crashed into a tree causing it to split in half. Edward hissed at Jacob who growled back.

_Just leave us alone Edward!_

Edward didn't answer. He just pounced on Jacob and punched him in the stomach with all his might. He felt the ribs break upon contact and Jacob doubled over in pain. He went to punch him in the face, but Renesmee screamed.

"Daddy, don't kill him!" Her words halted his actions and Edward looked at Jacob before stepping away. Renesmee ran to her father before hugging him. Edward watched Jacob roll around in pain as the others made it into the clearing. Leah ran over to Jacob who was gasping for air. She turned back into human form and Emmett giggled. Rosalie nudged him and they all hissed at the other wolves who were already cowering in the corner. They scurried away and Leah looked at Jacob.

"Please Jacob you have to stop before this gets even worse. Don't you understand? She isn't coming back to you. She isn't going to feel the way you feel for her. She isn't going to feel the way I feel about you. I can't let you do this Jacob because I know it can't end well. I know you are hurting and I know your pain but please let her go." Jacob whimpered and then turned back into human form. Leah wrapped him in her arms as he held onto his ribs.

"Leah," he gasped and she shook her head.

"Don't speak save your breath."

"No, Leah you are crushing me," he gasped and she let him go.

"Sorry," she said looking down and he gave a small smile.

"Don't be," he said and rested against her lap.

"Um can you guys like find some clothes," whined Seth who was wearing Emmett's huge jacket and Emmett just couldn't contain his laughter after that. Leah blushed and Jacob tried to cover them up the best he could in his position on the ground. Carlisle gave Jacob his jacket and Rosalie wrapped Leah in hers.

"Thank you Carlisle," whispered Jacob and he looked up at the Cullens. The tension came back as they looked at him cautiously and he looked down guiltily.

"I know I went crazy…..I just couldn't stand losing you," he got out between gasping for air. Renesmee slowly walked over to him and kneeled down.

"I will always love you Jacob and that will never change, but I think you will be just fine without me," she said as she glanced at Leah. Leah blushed and Jacob gave a small smile before wincing in pain. Carlisle kneeled down to examine his ribs.

"Let's try and get you to the house shall we," he asked and Jacob slowly nodded, but Emmett shook his head profusely.

"I'm not carrying the naked dude," argued Emmett. Rosalie slapped his shoulder and Seth laughed as the others shook their heads. Carlisle and Edward carried Jacob back to the manor as the others followed.

Alice and Jasper intercepted Nahuel and took him back to the house as well. As soon as they were at the porch, Renesmee jumped into his arms kissing him franticly. He smiled.

"I am alright my love." She nodded.

"I know, you didn't clean up Paul so Emmett did. I didn't know you had it in you." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I would do anything to protect you Renesmee." She kissed him again before he broke away and glared toward the upstairs of the house. He could sense Jacob in the house.

"Why is that mutt here?" She ran a hand through his hair.

"Jacob is injured pretty badly. My dad broke all of his ribs on the right side." Nahuel smiled.

"Good now let me go break the ones on the left." She stopped him and shook her head.

"No more fighting Nahuel please. I just want to get past this." He slowly nodded but suddenly smelled something in the air again…wolves. He hissed but Edward appeared on the porch to stop him.

"It is Sam, Embry, and Quil, they are not enemies," informed Edward. Nahuel nodded and Sam, Embry, and Quil walked toward them after dressing again. Edward shook their hands.

"Thank you for your assistance. I think the others would like to know how much you helped us. Please come in," said Edward. They nodded and walked into the living room.

"So Jacob is here? That is strange," frowned Sam as he looked toward the upstairs. Carlisle gave a small smile.

"He isn't staying. He has some broken ribs and as a doctor I feel like I must help him." Embry shook his head and chuckled.

"I will never understand your compassion Carlisle but Jacob is lucky your family isn't like others of your kind," said Embry. Bella walked into the room and sat by Edward as everyone but Leah, who was tending to Jacob, gathered as well.

"So how did you get the wolves to not attack us? I thought they had to follow the alpha's commands," asked Jasper and Sam smiled.

"They did, you see I knew Jacob would want help. I have known him for so long and seen his thoughts so I feel like I can read him pretty well. I knew he would go to Paul because Paul wasn't on our side about anything as of late. So I sent some of my pack toward Paul and told them to pretend like they would help him if necessary. It worked perfectly and once they told Paul, he told Jacob who was being very cautious." Embry nodded.

"That is why we had to make it look like they would attack you. You were never in danger we promise but Jacob was watching for a while before he left with Renesmee. The wolves that were with Jacob however were on his side so we will have to deal with them later," explained Embry.

"Luckily we knew Jacob would think because he was the alpha he could control all of them but that isn't how it works. They were under my control way before they even knew about Jacob so even when they mutinied I was the one who let them go. I knew Jacob wouldn't let them hurt Renesmee and when Edward showed up I called them back home." Seth frowned.

"But couldn't they have just overpowered it like Leah and I did? Jacob was telling us to leave but I couldn't just leave the Cullens like that and neither could Leah no matter how much he willed us to."

"Even if Jacob was still considered your alpha, your tie with the Cullens is extremely strong," explained Sam.

"That is why he didn't want us to be a part of it. He knew which side we would ultimately choose," agreed Seth. Sam looked around at them all and saw how Emmett and Seth were sitting by one another.

"You seem very close to them Seth and as odd as it sounds all of you seem like a pack as well." Emmett smiled.

"Way to go little bro….but we can still be called a family right? Pack doesn't quite roll off my tongue," said Emmett with a bright dimpled grin and Quil rolled his eyes.

"Do you find the humor in everything," asked Quil.

"You have no idea," mumbled Rosalie as she smirked and Renesmee looked down.

"So Jacob planned everything in order to kill Nahuel and escape with me. He was going to kill my family just to be with me?" Nahuel rubbed her back as Sam spoke.

"He never once gave them the order to kill any of the Cullens. Paul was the only one told to kill and that was Nahuel. He only wanted them distracted so take whatever you would like out of that. His main goals were to dispose of Nahuel, take you, and make sure Alice couldn't see his plan or Edward." Edward nodded.

"That's why he was thinking those vulgar thoughts when he walked into the clearing. He wanted Bella to shield the thoughts."

"He went through so much just to get me. If anything would have happened to you I just…." Nahuel pulled Renesmee into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright now my love, don't worry," he assured. She nodded and Sam, Embry, and Quil stood up.

"We are glad everything turned out the way it should although I am sure there is still tension between all of you and Jacob I hope it will not affect the treaty now," said Sam and Carlisle smiled at him.

"Sam you have my word the treaty is still in effect. Please tell the other wolves thank you for us." They nodded and left as Renesmee looked toward the stairs. She heard Jacob talking with Leah upstairs and sighed.

"I need to speak with him," she said but Edward stopped her.

"I don't think this is the time," warned Edward.

"It is the only time to dad. Trust me." Edward looked at Bella who nodded and Renesmee gave Nahuel a kiss before heading up the stairs. Leah was wiping Jacob's brow with a cool cloth when Renesmee walked in. Leah slowly stood up and walked toward the door.

"Go easy on him. He has been through a lot." She left and Renesmee closed the door behind her. She looked at Jacob and he couldn't look her in the eyes. Instead, he looked up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"I don't know what to feel right now Jacob. You attacked Nahuel and hurt me in the process, you surrounded my family with wolves, you tried to have Nahuel killed and almost kidnapped me. What am I supposed to say to that Jacob?" He found the strength to look into her eyes and it broke her heart seeing the pain and torture his eyes held.

"That even though what I did was wrong you know I never meant to hurt you and that I will always love you," he said barely above a whisper. She sighed and sat down beside his bed.

"I will always love you Jacob. I will. It is a given but I think we have both known somewhere deep down that we weren't meant to be together. I never imprinted the way a normal person would and I would never regret the time we spent together because it was great. I never expected to meet Nahuel or feel the way I do about him." He slowly nodded.

"I know that and I know you are sorry about how things turned out just like I am. I really never meant for things to get so far. I just went crazy and getting you back is all I thought about."

"You never were one to think about consequences." He smirked.

"Yea I know. Case and point right," he asked as he held his side and she nodded. She kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes.

"So are we okay?"

"I think it is best if I leave. Things were tense before I plotted against your family so I know they would be even worse if I stayed. I think I need to get away from here for a while anyways. Maybe I will head to Oregon."

"With Leah right," she smiled and he slowly nodded.

"Yea that is all a bit random to me but I think a part of me always knew there was more there. I just never focused enough on her to see it. I think she might actually love me," he grinned and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad your ego isn't too bruised. So you are leaving tomorrow…..are you sure you will be healed by then?" He nodded.

"I will be sore but yea don't worry about me. I better get some sleep." Renesmee nodded and looked at him one more time.

"Promise me you will be okay Jacob. I know that we didn't work out but I still need you to be alright." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me." She nodded and left the room. For the first time in her life, she wasn't worried. She wasn't worried about being imprinted on or not having a choice in who she loves. She wasn't worried about marriage or love triangles or secrets from the past. For the first time in Renesmee's life, she just felt right. She smiled at Nahuel who was patiently waiting for her by the stairs and she gave him a kiss.

"Are you alright," he asked and she nodded.

"Yea, I think I actually am."

The next morning, Jacob, Leah, and Seth were about to leave. Seth was taking it the hardest and although Leah would miss the strange family she made with the Cullens she cared about Jacob more. She didn't know why, but she could feel it in her heart. They would be okay and she needed to be at his side at all times. Jacob wasn't sure how to feel about the turn of events, but it wasn't the first time in his life that he went from loving one woman to another. Leah sighed as she hugged Rosalie.

"If he is a jerk to you, come back and don't you dare let him disrespect you," said Rosalie and Leah smiled.

"I can handle Jacob." Jacob just rolled his eyes and walked by Rosalie.

"Leech," he muttered.

"Mutt," she retorted before turning to Seth and giving him a hug.

"Seth, please don't be sad, I am used to seeing your bright smile. You can come and visit whenever those two are getting on your nerves," teased Rosalie and Seth chuckled. He hugged her.

"Thanks Rose, I will miss you." He looked at Emmett who was pouting. "Bye Emmett, don't find any other little werewolf brothers alright, I might get jealous." Emmett let out a booming laugh and nodded. He gave him a huge bear hug before patting him on the back. Emmett smiled mischievously and looked at Jacob. Edward let out a warning hiss but of course Emmett didn't care.

"Hey Jacob, keep your chin up buddy, you might be one and two when everything plays out." Jacob looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett grinned.

"You lost two Cullen girls to vampires but hey maybe you will have luck with a werewolf," he busted out laughing at his own joke as everyone else shook their heads. Rosalie covered her smile and nudged Emmett.

"What, too soon," he asked. Jacob gritted his teeth, but ignored Emmett. He walked over to Renesmee, Bella, and Edward. Nahuel was standing protectively by Renesmee and Jacob smirked at him before looking at Renesmee. He pulled her into an extra long hug while smiling at Nahuel who glared at him. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alright Jacob let her go and get over here." He laughed and hugged Bella then looked at Edward.

"Take care of my girls for me." Edward nodded and Jacob walked over to the car. Leah and Seth said their goodbyes to the others, but Alice was hard to escape.

"Leah, remember wearing an outfit more than one time is against the law and a sin. Seth, please try to keep your hair cut to this length. You look so cute with it like that."

"Yes Alice," they smiled and got into the car. Everyone waved as they pulled out of the driveway. Emmett sighed happily.

"Man that was great. I don't think it tops the whole Edward, Bella, and Jacob thing but it was pretty damn close. I wonder who would be the better fight though Nahuel and Jacob or Edward and Jacob, and why does Jacob always get with someone else so fast I mean…."

"Emmett shut up," they all screamed in unison and he shrugged.

"You know you were all thinking it! Gosh, scream at a guy why don't you, was that really neces…." Before he could finish, Rosalie kissed him passionately. Emmett smiled and placed her over his shoulder as he ran upstairs with her laughing the whole way. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I am going hunting. Alice are you coming?"

"Of course Jazzy," she smiled and skipped away with him. Carlisle and Esme went for a walk and Edward and Bella decided to take a nice drive. Nahuel looked at Renesmee as he started to hear Emmett and Rosalie from their bedroom.

"Why do I have a feeling they are always like this," he asked. Renesmee rolled her eyes and pulled him toward her Mercedes her mother and father bought her.

"How about we go get some ice cream," she suggested.

"So does this count as a first date then," he questioned and she winked at him.

"If you want," she teased.

"Oh I want and I want it to be the first of many." He gave her a kiss and she smiled sweetly at him before driving away from the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a year later and Alice was running around the house excitedly as she hummed. Jasper was holding some roses for Alice as she tried to decide the perfect place to put them. She clapped happily after placing them down and Jasper was amused and annoyed at the same time. For the past two weeks, Alice had been planning and arranging, not to mention driving everyone insane.

"Alice, my love, do you really have to do all of this for the wedding? Nahuel and Renesmee said they wanted it to be simple." Alice scoffed and held her chest dramatically.

"Do I have to do all of this? Do I have to do…Jazzy I thought you knew me," she pouted giving him the look she knew he couldn't resist. "But fine if you want me to be so upset because no one will let me plan the extravagant…"

"Here are some more roses Alice," he caved and she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks Jazzy they will go perfectly in the cake room."

"A cake room, Alice what is a cake room?" She looked at him like he was insane.

"Um, Jasper it is a room for the cake of course."

"And why does the cake need a whole room? Most of the guests won't even eat it." She rolled her eyes.

"You know Jasper if you are going to be unreasonable about this then…."

"Fine, Alice there is a cake room, can you please just tell me how much longer I have to help you?" She smiled and took the last rose from his hand.

"All done," she informed and he sighed in relief. Rosalie walked into the living room of the house and shook her head.

"I didn't think it was possible but you have outdone yourself this time. This whole place is covered in decorations," said Rosalie.

"Of course it is silly, now come help me with Renesmee's hair."

"Alice I really…"

"I'm not asking," she said in a sing song voice and Rosalie mumbled as she followed her.

"Stupid pixie….always gets her way…..dumb future seeing ability…" Bella laughed as she smiled at Rosalie and Alice.

"I have to go get Renee and Phil but I will be back soon," announced Bella and she kissed Renesmee's forehead but Alice stopped her.

"I have Jasper doing that."

"Um, why?"

"Because we all have to make Renesmee look stunning for her future husband now shut the door and come over here." Bella shook her head and looked at Rosalie.

"Is it me or is she even bossier this time around?" Rosalie laughed but did as Alice said.

"Um, Bella about Renee and Phil…..well about your parents in general how will they feel about…" Started Rosalie, but Bella interjected.

"It is a don't ask and don't tell situation Rose and I think my dad is pretty sure about everything but with my mom…" She pretended to zip her lips and they nodded.

Emmett fixed his tie and then grinned at Nahuel as he helped him get ready for his big day. The wedding planning drove everyone crazy, especially with Alice running the show and Nahuel was relieved the worst was over.

"Aw look at our little Nahuel all dressed up," teased Emmett pinching his cheeks.

"Emmett not today, I feel really nervous, is this normal?"

"Sure it is, I always feel nervous and I have married Rose at least a bazillion times." Edward laughed and helped Nahuel with his tie.

"Now I know I gave you my blessing but I still have to say it. Charlie threatened me with a shot gun, but since I know better than that I can do it properly. If you hurt my little girl I will dismember you piece by piece then do a happy dance around your fire, deal?" Nahuel tried not to smile and Edward looked at him curiously.

"What," questioned Edward.

"Nothing it's just funny hearing you threatening to kill me. It doesn't really fit with the whole gentleman demeanor you have." Edward let out a low hiss and Nahuel gulped. "Yes sir." Edward smiled in satisfaction and Emmett put an arm around both of them.

"Oh don't worry Eddie…"

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Nahuel knows not to mess with Renesmee. After all, I am ten times stronger than you and have a much better imagination," warned Emmett and Nahuel winced.

"Um Emmett you are crushing my shoulder." Emmett released him and gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, if you can't tell I am a bit protective over my niece, but I like you kid and you hate Jacob so you are golden in my book!" Nahuel hissed at the mention of his name.

"Speaking of the devil, I hear the car coming down the road," said Edward. Emmett gasped and ran down the stairs happily. Nahuel looked confused.

"I thought he hated Jacob?"

"He does but Seth is in the car." Nahuel laughed and nodded his understanding. Emmett made his way to the front door as the car was pulling into the driveway. Seth didn't wait for the car to stop. He quickly hopped out and hugged Emmett.

"Emmett, we have to race, oh wait after the wedding, where is Rose, I brought her a necklace I made, where is Renesmee, is Garrett coming, is there cake, what…."

"Seth for the love of God shut up! You have been talking nonstop since we got in the car," whined Leah and she hugged Emmett. Emmett smiled.

"The girls are upstairs helping Renesmee." She nodded and Jacob rolled his eyes as he walked by as well.

"One and two," said Emmett pretending to cough and Jacob gritted his teeth as he walked inside. Emmett and Seth looked around before smiling mischievously. They noticed no one was around to stop them, but before they could take off into the forest, Rosalie ran outside.

"Stop right there you two!" Emmett groaned and they turned around.

"Busted," said Seth, but he smiled as he ran over to hug her.

"You sure are, how dare you not give me a hug!" He looked down.

"Sorry Rose." She smiled at him.

"And did I hear something about a necklace?" He smiled and nodded before pulling out a handmade beaded necklace. It was red and black and intricately woven at parts. She hugged him again.

"Thank you and it is nice to have you back. Em has been driving me crazy wanting to jump from mountain to mountain and something about cliff diving, anyways I am just glad his play buddy is back, but no playing until after the wedding. Alice would kill you both especially with the mood she is in." They nodded their understanding and started talking to one another so fast Rosalie just gave up trying to understand what random things they were talking about. Another car pulled up and the Denali family got out of the car.

"Garrett," yelled Emmett and Seth and they all started talking rapidly as Kate shook her head. She walked inside with Carmen and Eleazar as Edward and Bella came downstairs. They all hugged and Edward looked around.

"Where is Tanya?" Kate smiled and so did Edward. "Oh I see." Before anymore could be said, another car pulled up. Benjamin got out of the car and walked over to the other side. He opened it for Tanya and she got out smiling. Edward and Bella were both beaming. Tanya looked so happy and Edward always hoped she would find someone to love her the way she deserved someday. Benjamin and Tanya entered the house hand in hand as they greeted the others. Bella smiled at them.

"So how long have you two been together," asked Bella and Tanya couldn't stop smiling.

"After the whole Volturi incident we kept in touch. We started visiting one another as much as possible until he finally decided to come to Denali. We are actually engaged, but please don't make a fuss over it. Today is Renesmee's day." Edward hugged her happily and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Tanya smiled back at him and then followed the others into the back yard to get settled in. Jasper walked in looking stressed out and Bella tried not to giggle knowing her mother was the cause for his look. Renee walked into the house and gasped when she saw the decorations.

"Oh Phil isn't this just beautiful and oh my look at that over there. Alice has out done herself but I must admit I was hoping to come earlier to give a helping hand." Bella remembered the last time Renee tried to give a helping hand at her and Edward's wedding. Alice almost went insane and Jasper was tense back then from the stress as well. They all walked in and more guests arrived. The wedding was about to begin and Bella went to check on Renesmee. Rosalie finished her hair and Alice was touching up her make up as Bella smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"Are you ready?" Renesmee smiled and nodded. Edward appeared in the doorway and held out his hand.

"Shall we, my sweet Renesmee," he asked. She giggled and walked with her father down the hall. They waited for their cue as they communicated through her touch.

_I am a little nervous daddy._

_Then you are better than I was when I married your mother. It is perfectly normal to be nervous and Nahuel is waiting for you downstairs so just focus on him._

_Is Jacob here, is he alright?_

_Jacob is fine and don't worry about him. Alice said everything will go on without a hitch I promise. _

Alice told Edward it was time in her mind and he started down the stairs with his daughter. It was a beautiful evening and the sun had already set. The sky was starting to get darker as Alice made sure the last of the lights were on outside before Renesmee made her entrance. White lights were streaming up and down white columns posted around the lit area. Nahuel smiled as he saw his bride walking toward him. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment. The decorations and guests faded into the background, there was no sound, and all he saw was his Renesmee walking gracefully toward him. When she reached him, Edward placed their hands together and they both smiled graciously at him before turning toward Carlisle who served as the minister.

Renesmee couldn't hear the words as she looked into Nahuel's eyes. She kept showing him moments of them together as they touched: their first kiss, first date, and even his proposal. They were entranced in one another and Carlisle cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I do," smiled Nahuel and Renesmee said it as well before getting lost in one another again.

"You may now kiss the bride," were the happiest words either of them had heard and Nahuel kissed her passionately before walking down the aisle as husband and wife.

As the reception started, Nahuel held Renesmee close in his arms when suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jacob standing there and he sighed.

"Can we help you?" Jacob smirked.

"You can by leaving me alone with my Nessie." Nahuel glared at him, but Renesmee pulled his face back to hers. She kissed him again before smiling.

"Just give us one minute. How about you go talk to your aunt and sisters. I will be right there." He nodded and left them alone, which made Jacob smile.

"Long time no see Renesmee." She nodded.

"It has been a whole year. I didn't think you would come." They walked into the cake room and Jacob shook his head at the massive cake that took up a whole wall.

"Jesus, Alice went crazy," he laughed and Renesmee giggled as well. There was a silence again and he looked at her trying to find the words to say.

"I figured the distance would be for the best…you know with how things ended." She slowly nodded.

"So how are things with you and Leah?"

"Actually really good, I think I might propose and I think she might actually say yes so we'll see. My dad is really happy for us. He always loved Leah and her mother is ecstatic as well."

"I'm happy for you Jake." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Um, I wanted to give you something, it is small but I figured you might like it. It is for the bracelet I got you, I wasn't sure if you still wore it or…" She showed him her left wrist and he smiled when he saw the bracelet.

"You were a huge part of my life Jacob. I haven't forgotten you." He nodded and put the charm on it. It was a small heart and she smiled.

"There, now you have a piece of my heart with you at all times. You always have, but now it is official." She gave him a hug and sighed.

"Thank you Jacob, I love you too." Nahuel cleared his throat and they looked over at him as he stood in the entryway of the room.

"Alice wants us to head over to the main table for the toast." Renesmee nodded and walked over to Nahuel. She took his hand and then smiled at Jacob who followed them back to the main room. After the main toasts from Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Renee, Nahuel's aunt, and Edward and Bella, Jacob stood up.

"Um I have a toast to make," he announced and Nahuel stiffened. Jacob cleared his throat.

"I have known Renesmee since she was little and I have watched her grow up to be a beautiful and amazing woman. Any man in their right mind would want to be the one to make her happy. Unfortunately the lucky bastard was Nahuel." Nahuel glared at Jacob. "Now I say that because a little over a year ago, Nahuel and I were having a very interesting conversation about Renesmee and he was right. I was lucky. I was lucky to know her, to be loved by her, and to be able to be a part of her life. I guess now you are the lucky one and don't you ever forget it because I am sure there are a lot of people in this room who would do anything for this woman, me included. So treat her well and Nahuel, we'll be watching." He sat down and Emmett stood up next with a big grin.

"Alright well that was awkward, but I guess it was better than the last wedding huh Jake? I wanted to say something but nothing like I'll be watching you I mean I'm not a stalker or anything I just…"

"Emmett, please get to the point," said Rosalie shaking her head in amusement.

"Oh right, I want to say that Renesmee, my little niece, I love you and I am glad to see you so happy. Nahuel you are a good man, you suck at arm wrestling, but are a good man nonetheless. I hope you are as happy as I am with my angel, Rosalie, and are good to one another, to Renesmee and Nahuel." Everyone cheered and Emmett remembered something.

"Oh and to Nahuel being one and zero!" The Cullens all tried to stifle their laughs and Renesmee covered her face. Most of the guest had no clue what Emmett meant by his love triangle score keeping comment, but Nahuel smiled smugly and Jacob glared. It was a totally Emmett way to end a speech. After the interesting toasts, the cake was cut and Renesmee and Nahuel laughed as they fed one another. The dancing began and Edward and Renesmee danced in their father, daughter dance. They glided gracefully across the room as they once again spoke through their touch.

_I almost had a heart attack when Jacob got up to make his toast dad._

_I knew what he was going to say and it was very mild especially for Jacob._

_Well I think Uncle Emmett one upped him with his toast…one and zero…..I thought Jacob was going to phase right then and there._

_Emmett knows how to upset Jacob just enough without pushing him over the edge._

_True, I'm glad he came and he seems happy with Leah._

_They are, but she was a bit nervous about being here as well. It has been a while since we have all been together._

_I'm glad they both came though._

_Me too._

Suddenly Emmett pulled Renesmee away and frowned at Edward.

"Um, excuse me stop hogging my niece thank you very much." Jasper walked over to Emmett.

"Hey Em, Seth said you can't beat him at arm wrestling."

"No way!" Emmett went in search of Seth and Jasper smiled charmingly.

"My lady may I have this dance?" Renesmee laughed and shook her head.

"That was so bad Uncle Jasper." He laughed and pulled her onto the dance floor. Afterward, Emmett got his dance as well and told Jasper off for lying about something as sacred as arm wrestling, and then Carlisle took his turn. By the time Nahuel got to dance with his wife again, they were both happy to be back in each other's arms. They stayed that way the rest of the night until it was time for the guests to wave goodbye. Bella quickly pulled her daughter to the side and gave her a hug one last time before she left. Edward kissed her forehead as well.

Renesmee got into the car with Nahuel and they drove off toward their honeymoon. Everyone happily started leaving until it was only the Cullens, Jacob, Leah and Seth left.

Seth was deep in thought and started to fidget as he looked around the room. Edward smiled at him.

"Of course Seth, if that is what you want, but you should ask your sister about it," explained Edward as he read Seth's mind. Leah looked at Seth confused.

"What is it?"

"Um….well…you know you and Jacob are together and all….and you spend most of your time together anyways, so well I was kind of hoping that maybe…."

"Seth spit it out," said Leah and he looked at her nervously.

"Can I stay with the Cullens?" Leah looked at him shocked and Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yes you can little bro!" Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"Em, that isn't our decision to make, but it would be kind of nice to have him around again," said Rosalie as she looked at Leah. Leah looked at Jacob who just shrugged trying to understand why Seth was so in love with the Cullens. Leah smiled and hugged her brother.

"We are going to miss you and if you want to come home just tell us alright? And…"

"Leah I will be fine," he smiled and she slowly nodded. They hugged again and Jacob ruffled Seth's hair.

"I'll never understand it, but if it makes you happy alright Seth." Seth smiled and stood by Emmett and Rosalie. Alice clapped happily.

"Yay, I knew it but I couldn't say it! Oh Seth this will be so much fun, but what happened to your hair? I told you about the length!"

"Sorry Alice," he chuckled and she hugged him. Leah gave him one last hug and then got in the car with Jacob. She watched Seth take off his shirt and run toward the forest with Emmett as they turned the corner.

"I am going to miss him, but I could tell he was bored just hanging around us all day," confessed Leah and Jacob nodded.

"Yea and besides maybe now we can think about the future. We have an extra bedroom and we could turn it into something nice." Leah smiled.

"Like a sport's room," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly"

"Well I don't need an exercise room Jake." He sighed.

"Leah, don't tease me," he whined and she giggled.

"How about you ask the question you really want to before we talk about….changing the room."

"Leah, will you marry?" She gave a smug smile.

"I'll think about it," she laughed and he did as well as they headed down the road to their home.

AN: Well that's the end of it! I hope you all enjoyed it. I definitely had fun writing it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey readers, I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I have posted a sequel to Renesmee's Choice and it is called Seth's Choice. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback in both reviews and private messages. Your opinions are important to me and encouraged me along the way. I hope you also enjoy Seth's Choice! The direct link can be found on my profile page!

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5161381/1/Seths_Choice


End file.
